NUN: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the rising maelstorm
by nick.tanico
Summary: What if on the chunin exam month rest Jiraiya didn't train Naruto what if it was a passing stranger who train him get ready for a strong Naruto and Naruto Harem sorry for Naru/Hina fans but Hinata will be like a sister to him and she knows I'll cycle with with my story's within a relationship to Brother sister relationship
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Aweakening of true potential and comfort

Speech-"HI"

Human thinking-'Hi'_  
_

Demon/Summons talking-**"Hi"**

Demon and summon thinking-'**_hi'_**

Jutsu-Rasengan

Note-okay to thous who expecting for Hinata and Naruto pairing I'm sorry but no since I already had her pair with him in my first story here she will have a brother and sister relationship sorry maybe next time since I'll cycle for her from in a romantic relationship to a sibling like relationship also she won't be weak in my story and this will have some bleach, Final Fantasy, and dragon ball element but this is not a crossover of this anime which I do not own and no he won't go super saiyan or ban-kai now let start

Disclaimer-I don't own anything aside from my idea of the storyline

In Konoha the village hidden in the leaves we find a 15-year old spiky blond hair, three whisker marks on both side of his face wearing an orange kill me jumpsuit his name is Naruto Uzumaki container of the most powerful tail beast Kyuubi no Kitsune

Now you may ask why wear such hideous cloth well for one Naruto for the longest time he knew was hated, stab, poison, nearly burn, not rape that he was thankful for so thank to their hatred he couldn't buy actual cloths or buy food since they over price him thankfully he had the Ramen stand so he can go eat their

You may ask how someone like him still alive well he was thankful he had high healing abilities that he recently found out was from the Kyuubi. Now you may ask how he knows this well he recently found out from Mizuki after being told of stealing the forbidden scroll of promise of graduating.

Now is he stupid no he isn't he knew this was a trick since he hides his true knowledge from everyone and putting on a mask of fools it even help even further when he made everyone believe he had a crush on a pink banshee.

His plan was simple learn something get the scroll and learn something useful though he only learn one it was Kage bunshin or shadow clone since Iruka his teacher found him he had no choice but to change his plan on the fly telling him about the promise Mizuki made.

Mizuki did confess on what Naruto told him then he told him about the secret much to Iruka's plea not to he then thrown a large shuriken at Naruto only to be block by Iruka then he told him he was not the Kyuubi he told him he was Naruto his best student.

Naruto was piss then he summon 250 shadow clone and went to beat up Mizuki to a bloody mess after that Iruka gave him his forehead protector telling him he pass.

Now back with our hero he had escape Ebisu the guy his so called lazy teacher Kakashi honestly if it wasn't for his plan with the royal duck-ass emo king from Zabuza's water prison Jutsu specking of Zabuza and his companion Haku who confirm that she was female were alive and went back to Kiri since they got the money from Gato after killing the him just in time since Kakashi had his Rikiri or lightning blade and use it to kill some of the thugs along with Naruto who summon another hundred clone to even the odds.

Now let get with our hero he was looking for a new Sensei to teach him to beat Nenji Hyuga for what he did to the person he view as a little sister Hinata Hyuga not that he would admit but she knew that he view her as a little sister she was okay with it.

During the fight with her cousin she was close, she was able to block each of his strike but since he had more experience he won only buy so much Naruto thought she had improve a lot and was secretly proud of her.

Now the reason why Naruto wanted to beat him the match was already over and Nenji was berating her with words on how weak she was, how she should have gave up that till she told him about why he was like that how he blame the main branch for what happen how he hated them to her it was sad that he delude himself in fate this is where he went to kill her had not the Jonin stop him he would have killed her.

Right then and there he was mad he had promise he would beat him in the finals he got his wish him and Nenji was going to fight in the finals now let not get side track as Naruto was on top of the first Hokage's head normally it would be the fourth's head but recent circumstances change his opinion.

He was thinking who should train him but he thought who would train someone like him he sigh "who would train me any way I mean everyone hates me well with a few exception but only a few and I don't know about the old men since he hid this from me hell can I even still trust him after this Kami must really hate me or something" he finish.

"Oh really why does Kami hate you young one" someone ask Naruto turn around and saw a men he was a masculine figure, 21 years old he estimated, short black hair, a good angular chin, he wore black tight shirt cover by his coat hood along with a black jeans and booths, his eye were light green

The men in front of him he noted he had no hatred in them only calmness he had assume we was a foreigner from another village "so tell me young one are you going to answer or should I find out for myself hmm" he said playfully.

"Um well hehe um you see I drop my favorite food and I was very hungry so ya that it hehe" Naruto lied though the stranger was not convince he knew he was lying he look at his eyes and saw sadness and sorrow in them along with a hint of darkness that was slowly arising from him.

"You know it not nice to lie to someone who could help you ease such pain in your eyes so sorry about this" the stranger said then he vanish only to appear in front of him and place his hand on his head Mind Scanning Jutsu.

To Naruto it was only a second the stranger was in front him and he place his hand on his head after which he was shock when he place his hand on his shoulder he look at him he had tears in his eyes and said "I'm so sorry for the life you live the pain, the loneliness, the sadness you felt I'm truly sorry also I'm disappointed and disgusted with how they treated you."

Naruto was shock never in his life has someone apologies to him he was also sincere "don't worry mister it's not your fault it them for not knowing the different between a sealing scroll and a Kunai and it not kid it Naruto Uzumaki just call me Naruto okay not much for formalities" he said happily.

"Still have such kindness in you hear even after all you went through okay you're looking for someone to train you correct" he pause a bit in his question Naruto nodded "okay how about I train you I may not look it but I'm strong trust me" he said.

Naruto look into his eye to see if he was lying but he wasn't he thought a bit and use his sensor ability which he use to avoid the anbu when he was getting away from them he was shock he was at least Kage level and he wouldn't be lying since he was quick he could teach him "Okay I agree for you to train me but can I have your name" he ask.

"Oh hehe look at me I forgot to introduce myself its Arashi now I'll gather some supplies and you gather your things okay Naruto just trust me on that part okay" he told Naruto he agree and went to his apartment.

After awhile Naruto had came back and saw Arashi with a lot of sealing scrolls on his bag "okay Naruto come with me and oh add sensei in my name okay" they walk for a couple of minutes and arrive in the forest of death.

"Wait why are we hear?" he ask a little defensively since he knew this place was dangerous from experience though this was one of the places he felt safe ironic right a place of death is a safe haven for a child.

"Well my training is going to make you strong trust me and I need a place where there is no one to bother us trust me Naruto okay besides you can always flare you chakra to alert you Kage right? So come on times a wasting" he said Naruto understood and both of them leap into the forest.

They arrive at the sector 7 which was the most dangerous part of the forest though they weren't bother by the animals hell they didn't even see any animals as they jump down into a large clearing Naruto saw Arashi took out a scroll.

"Okay kid watch this" he said and unseal the scroll and threw it in the middle he was awe stuck as a large dojo it was at least 60 yards he motion to follow.

Naruto saw two beds and a large hour glass in the middle two beds, a meditating room and a fully stock kitchen "okay Naruto this is the training grown now I must warn you it very heavy in their" he said

Naruto look confuse and shrugged it off he saw the training grounds it was large, it had a large three with green plains, and a large lake with a waterfalls he was impress '_wow it so big now wonder this place is so big'_ he thought then he went in he suddenly drop to the grown and was struggling to get back up.

"What the hell is this!" he said he was sweating he could feel the gravity was pulling him down he look to his left and saw Arashi who wasn't having a hard time hell he look calm he was then pick up by said men back into the room "what was that Arashi-sensei?" he ask.

"Well Naruto my young student in this dojo house is called a time dojo why since a 2 days outside is 1 month in hear so you'll be training for 1 year and 1 month then we are out on the last 2 just before the exam you'll be resting after this you'll be at Kage level or Sanin level as for the training ground it has about 10 times the normal gravity from earth so your speed will improve greatly" he told him Naruto was awe stuck he could train here for 1 years and it will only be 4 weeks outside.

"Also before you ask I had made a shadow clone to mach you chakra and that of yourself it will be enough to fool your Kage he'll see you are training with your shadow clone cause since anything they experience after they dispel it will transfer back to you" he said and for the second time of the day he was shock he could have use that for training all this time.

"Okay now for your training I'll be training you in chakra control, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, sealing arts, also lesson such as strategies, politics, etiquette, etc now here I'll show you some weapons but first I want you to remove your mask of fools and promise me to never use it again show them all who you truly are okay" he finish in a very serious tone.

"I will sensei I promise and I don't go back on my word" Naruto said seriously and in all honesty he was planning on dropping his mask after the training.

Though Arashi wanted to ask something he need to confirm something "okay Naruto what is your dream without your mask what is that you want to answer me this."

Naruto thought about it then he remember Haku's words "I want to be strong enough to protect thous who are precious to me thous who truly see me as me" he said confidently and with determination of his answer

Arashi smile at this and with his determination "okay kid but now you have to have a talk with your tenant okay go to the meditating room and dig deep into you consciousness in your inner world after which I'll have you pick your own sword" he said and Naruto nodded he was about to go into the room till he was stop by Arashi.

"Wait I nearly forgotten something lift your shirt Naruto I'll remove the seal Orochimaru place on you okay" he told him Naruto then lifted his shirt then Arashi held his right hand suddenly small fire appear on his finger "okay Naruto this may sting a bit but just bare with it" then he slam his finger were Orochimaru place the seal then it vanish Naruto felt lighter he look at Arashi he gave him a thumbs up saying he was okay then went inside the mediating room.

Naruto then found himself inside a sewer then he heard a voice **"so my jailor has finally come to visit me after all this years"** said the voice Naruto turnaround he saw a large gate with a seal in the middle and on the other side was an orange fox with blood slit eyes and nine flowing tails.

"The Kyuubi No Kitsune I presume is this what you truly look like or do you have another form" Naruto ask without fear the Kyuubi was amuse and decided to humor him **"why yes kit I do"** the Kyuubi then transform into a women she had red and orange flowing hair the reach till her back, firm D-cup breast, a perfect hour glass figure, and behind her was nin flowing tail of hers.

Naruto was at awe at the site "are you sure you're a demon cause I see an angel no scratch that a goddess in front of me" he said the Kyuubi blush at his words a bit and smirk **"why thank you Naruto-kun now why is it you've come to visit me?"** she ask.

Naruto thought for a moment then one thing came into mind "why did you attack Konoha all thous years ago and please be truthful" he finish looking all serious Kyuubi on her part was a little taken back she had assume he wanted her power or something.

**"Well kit it started when I went back to my den I found my mate and kits killed by two men the first had pale skin with snake eyes the other had a spiral mask both had fled I follow their sent to your village in my rage I attack your village only to be capture then seal into you after which when I woke up after your sensei remove the seal that men place on you I saw your memory kit I'm truly sorry for what I did because of me you had to live a life of hell"** as she tell her story she was on her knees then began to cry reliving the memory of those events that happen to her and Naruto's life as well.

Naruto on his part listen to every word and finally he found out who put him through hell it was Orochimaru along with his companion then he look at Kyuubi who was crying as he heard her apologies to him he bent down and hug and whisper "Kyuubi-chan it's not your fault it was thous two bastards as for my life it was because of thous villagers ignorance so don't blame yourself and stop crying someone as beautiful as you shouldn't cry so instead smile for me okay I believe you're more beautiful when you smile."

Kyuubi was at shock she had expected him to hit her or shout at her but he comfort her she began to pour her heart out on him after a minute she stop and look at him **"Thank you Naruto-kun and to make it up I'll help you with controlling my chakra or Yoki since it will be difficult we have 2 years so accept it because I won't take no for an answer and since I want to redeem myself"** she said sternly **_'also I want you to become my new mate since I know your strong will, kind hearted even through the ting's would make a normal men go insane also I know you'll be come very powerful as well and since you have a rather large package fufu'_**she thought.

Naruto look at her and sigh he knew there was no way out of this when a women had made her decision it best just to do it "alight Kyuubi but let me change this place okay" he finish then in a flash of light everything change from a depressing sewer to a garden full of life from three too flowers, some small kits, a large lake with a waterfall, and a large cottage.

Kyuubi for the second time in her life was shock at the display that Naruto made then she hug him forgetting that she was naked Naruto blush red at this he was struggling not to pass out she thank him again and again "um kyu-chan not that I'm complaining in all but your naked" he said Kyuubi stop in hugging him then blush a bit not at her being naked but at her pen name she smirk inside and thought **_'that it Naru-kun take a good look at your future mate fufu'_**

**"I'm sorry Naruto-kun I'll get dress"** she said as a crimson kimono appear it had fit her well while showing of her curve Naruto saw this and though 'well that figures I have a crush on her well she did blush after I gave her that pen name hmm let experiment till I can confirm my suspicion' he thought.

"Wow and here I thought you can't look even more beautiful I'm glad I was wrong Kyu-chan" he said to her she blush a little more **"thank you Naru-kun now let us talk later you need to get back to your sensei don't worry since you found your inner world and change it I can establish a mental link okay"** she told him and nodded not before he kiss her on the check then vanish **_'he kiss me oh Kami he kiss me does this mean he like me I hope so'_** she thought.

Naruto open his eyes and saw his Sensei he had a n question look on his face Naruto then proceed on telling him of what happen inside his Inner world after which Arashi was piss at this but happy that he had some closure "Well at least now you have some closure okay then come it time for me to show you your weapon well you'll have to pick them okay so juts use your instincts and feel your weapon" he told him Naruto nodded as Arashi then unseal some weapon of all variety.

Naruto had look at each of the weapon till one caught his attention it was a crimson blade broadsword with a silver wing rapier hilt "this I choose this sword as my partner can I ask what name of my sword" Naruto finish as he held his weapon.

Arashi smile "kid the name of that sword is Blood Queen Rapier you can channel your element affinity and your chakra giving it more power speaking of affinity here is a chakra paper just channel your chakra so we'll know your affinity" he finish and handed the paper to Naruto.

Naruto channel his chakra then it split into three the 1st got wet, the 2nd burst into flames, the 3rd wrinkle Arashi saw this and whistle "well I be damn you have four elements with wind being your strongest affinity well my guess is you got water, wind, lightning from your parents fire you must have gotten it from Kyuubi very rare kid but don't let it go to your head okay or over confidence will kill you remember never underestimate your opponent and never overestimate yourself okay" he lecture in his sensei voice.

**_'His right Naruto-kun about that one'_** Kyuubi told him Naruto nodded in agreement he didn't want to be like a certain duck ass "I get it sensei so when do we start" Naruto said.

"Okay Naruto for the 1st year I'll be teaching a Kenjutsu style call commando and spellblade style okay listen in as I explain this two" Arashi then began to explain

"Spellblade is coating your blade with your element affinity also status ability

Flame strike/slash-fire element.

Heat blitz-fire damage within the radius of attack

Frost strike/slash-your ice element by combining your wind and water element makes.

Ice blitz-Ice damage within the radius of attack

Spark strike/slash-lightning element.

Electric blitz-Lightning damage within the radius of attack

Aqua strike/slash-water element.

Torrent blitz-water damage within the radius of attack

Gale strike/slash-wind element since this your strongest it has 2 attack

Aero blitz-wind damage within the radius of attack

Blade storm-creates a tornado of thousands of small wind blade that cuts within an opponent damaging him/her with in

Now for Statues:

Putrid slash-give your opponent poison continual damaging him/her.

Drowsy slash-it knock your opponent out

Osmotic slash-it drains your opponent's chakra or energy and transfers it to you.

Curative slash-it heals or restores your health

so for the 3 months for your spellblade moves next is your commando style okay listen in" Arashi then explain commando moves.

"Commando you see it a style but it also has parameters you can follow up

Blitz-is a 360 attack you can use on multiple foes you may follow it with deathblow if their weaken enough and increase by ravage, now you can also launch your opponent in the air call blitz swipe and follow by smite when the opponent land finishing him/her off.

Ruin and Ruinga-it a long range attack you channel it to your blade to attack a single opponent though ruinga is for multiple opponents also increase by ravage.

Now each the training of commando gives you automatic abilities such

Powerchain-increasing your physical abilities.

Adrenalin-giving you more boost.

Okay same with your spellblade you'll be learning it along with the help of your shadow clone okay but first for 1 month you'll have to get use in the gravity here I'll also place a seal on you to assist you it will be gone after the training okay" he explain.

Naruto was impress by this it but he was also concern that it may be copied by the Sharingan Arashi saw this and smirk "I see that look at your face your concern for the ability of the Sharingan but don't worry that where seals comes in I'll teach you how to apply, remove, and create for 2 month one is to block Dojutsu abilities" he finish and Naruto sigh in relief with this he won't have to worry about the Byakugan and the Sharingan.

**_'Oh Naruto-kun tell him for 5 month you'll be train by me in using my Yoki and my fox Taijutsu style along with Biju Release technique okay'_** Kyuubi explain also was impress with what Arashi has to offer him she didn't want to be left out "sensei Kyuubi-chan told me she'll handle my Taijutsu training, her Yoki training, and her technique called Biju Release" Naruto inform his sensei.

Arashi agree to this "Okay I'll let you two bond okay now for the 2 months I'll teach Ninjutsu and Genjutsu but in how to dispel them or I'll just make a seal for that so all okay we'll start tomorrow okay" he said Naruto nodded and the two went to say their goodnight which each other for 8 month he'll be training with his sensei move and 5 month with Kyuubi it going to be one hell of a year

**-End**

**Author-okay first this is my second story again I have two plan with this but I'm not sure I may turn it into an Dc Hero Justice League cross over it good for an origin story but not yet sure yet**

**Second let me explain why the concept of the hyperbolic time chamber this will help Naruto with his training with the move I want him to learn**

**Third the sword is genesis's weapon in Final Fantasy why you ask because it looks cool and I want Naruto to be awesome with a great weapon.**

**Fourth why inner world well mind scape has been done already so I much rather go with inner world for this one**

**Fifth this is not a cross over with this anime with the exception of Dc Hero Justice League**

**I'll update within a five day period or a week now for each story it will become a week if I decided to do a crossover. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Speech-"HI"

Human thinking-'Hi'_  
_

Demon/Summons talking-**"Hi"**

Demon and summon thinking-'**_hi'_**

Jutsu-Rasengan

Flashback and Lemon-[]

Disclaimer-I don't own anything aside from my idea of the storyline

It was only 29 days for the people of Konoha but for are blond hero it was a year it was 1 day before the Chunin exams he has just finish his training with the men who he consider a father to him now as he step put and dispel the dojo his sensei made he couldn't help but remember it was 2 day before the end of his training.

[Flashback]

Naruto was finishing up with the last of the clone with his weapon as his clone charge at him Naruto use his Heat blitz dispelling the incoming clones then he follow with Ruinga there was a flash of blue and silver light you see by channeling his chakra into his left hand depending on how much output he puts in will be either a Ruin or a Ruinga.

"Naruto that okay for today it time to rest I need to tell you something" his sensei called put to him Naruto noted as the years pass his sensei was for some reason weakening he shrugged it off as he thought he was merely tired he also noted he seems content of something.

"So what is it old men" Naruto ask over the past month he and his sensei got close from master and student to father and son also to be noted that him and Kyuubi got together it was during the 4th month of his training did Naruto confirm that the fox like him and he like her back so they hit it off their now been together for the past 6 months.

Naruto was happy that he has a father who he looks up to and someone who love him along with the strength to protect his precious people his thought were cut off when his sensei spoke "Naruto do you remember when I told you about how a seal master may seal a part of himself into a seal then upon his death that seal will summon a chakra manifestation? Also call me dad okay if out of training" he said casually.

Naruto know about this since he had studied and master the art of sealing "yes dad a seal master can create a part of him/herself with all the knowledge he/she had live and may pass it on to a student with a transference seal but not their personality only their technique, knowledge, after which the person may train to get a grasp of the knowledge he or she gain" Naruto explain tough he could sense something wrong he just can't put his finger on it.

Arashi sigh this will not be easy "yes you see my son I'm a chakra manifestation since the real me died all thous years ago and I wanted to find someone who was worthy to pass on my legacy remember a day before we started training I put a transference seal on you after I vanish 2 summons will appear it will be the final test for you ascension to mastery" he finish with a sad smile.

Naruto was shock he was now on tears his father the men who help him to become strong was going to vanish the memory of the time the spent together appear

The memory of when he had nightmare of his past he was there to comfort him.

The memory of when he was injured even though he had healing abilities he would always heal him and ask him if was fine.

The laugh and joy they spent together and when Naruto had finally told him of all the experience he live and let out every tear he's been holding back he was there to lend a shoulder to lean on.

The memory of when he had helped him complete a seal that would allow Kyuubi to be free of the seal while still bound to the seal.

The time when he thought him how to gather natural energy to become the first Fox sage

Their training and every advice he would give him, his teaching all the knowledge he was denied his sensei thought all of it to him.

"Why dad tell me why you're the closes to me of having a real father someone who was always there for me when it counts why does everything I came to love seems to be taken away from me am I not allowed happiness tell me Why!" Naruto said as his tears began to flow and it seems it won't stop Kyuubi had already come out of the seal to try and offer comfort even though she knew this would happen but Arashi had told her that he will be the one to explain things to him.

Arashi sigh sadly he would had love to have seen him grow up to become the men he has imagine him to be, he motion for Kyuubi to give them some private time she nodded sadly as some tears also began to form at the men she respected since he brought her and Naruto together she knew after this that she needed to become his pillar now and she would never leave him ever.

Arashi place his hand on his shoulder he spoke softly "Naruto that not true you do deserve happiness along with love never forget that okay things just sometimes don't go the way we wanted hell I wanted to be able to see you grow to a fine young men but I already seen it with every training, with every time we spent and I am proud of passing on my legacy to you" he said solemnly.

"Naruto everything I done was for you to realize your dream to become strong I was already vanishing since my chakra I only had a year and I was bless to find you that day on the 1st Hokage's head, I was bless to find a student who won't back down, who won't give up, who would defy the odds that was you Naruto your unwavering will show me that I can pass on everything I have please understand Naruto you are the only one I know I can pass on my legacy to my son" he finish.

Naruto look at his sensei who had a content smile to him Naruto smile sadly but understood he would not fail, he would not falter from this, he would no he will make his sensei proud by making sure his legacy live on trough him "I understand dad I will make your proud sensei I promise I will use the strength I have to protect thous who are precious to me and I will accomplish my dream" Naruto said with all determination.

"Naruto you already made me proud and I always will now let use spent the last moments so Naruto how's your training with that Jutsu?" Arashi ask his students as he slowly close his eyes.

"Ahh you mean the Hirashin no Jutsu or the flying thunder god and the Rasengan well after I meet my father inside the seal as he thought I was removing the seal I told him the only way I would forgive him was if he transfer all he knew to me which he agree also the training with the kyuubi's chakra is going well now I can use the Yang side since we work on the purification seal I can go to my Biju state also the fox sage mode since you thought me how to gather Natural energy I can combine the two yup I'm awesome right…sensei" Naruto saw his sensei was now glowing and then vanish.

Kyuubi took this opportunity to by his side and let Naruto cry his eye out as she too was offering her tears to the men who have the light to her and Naruto's world.

[Flashback end]

Naruto sigh sadly but knows his sensei didn't want to be like this he still remember one of his advises _even if thous we love are not with use doesn't mean they are gone as long as we live their life for them and remember them they are not truly dead_.

Then he saw a spike redhead, fair skin, green eye with black ring eye, he wore full body suit with t-shirt like sleeves ¾ length legs and an open neck with a white cloth over his right shoulder and left hip a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right hip, he also carried a gourd that had his sand this was Gaara he contains Shukaku.

Next to him was his sister Temari she had green eyes, ponytail style blond hair, fair skin, she wore single light purple-colored off-shoulder that extend till her thighs with a scarlet sash tie around her waist.

On the left side was Kankuro he wore a full body black suit with red and yellow circle at the center he also noted the puppet he use was around his back cover by bandage.

Naruto could feel the negative emotion he had along with his seal weakening so he took it upon himself as someone who know loneliness to help him he stop in front of them "Hello sand siblings how are you this fine day" Naruto ask casually.

Temari look at Naruto and blush _'holy shit when did he became so hot'_ she right Naruto came out wearing a black long sleeves shirt, blue casual pants, blue sandals he wore his fore head protector on his waist he stood 5ft she could clearly see he was well built over the years of training Naruto's training really help his body he had a six pack abs and side abs but he was not bulky just the right kind of body built he has lost all his baby fat leaving him with a chisel and well tan she also noted that he almost look like a carbon copy of Konoha's 4th Hokage

"You feel differently Naruto Uzumaki mother tells me to stay away from you why?" Gaara said he could particularly feel Shukaku screaming at him to stay away from him also this Shock his two siblings someone scared Shukaku.

Naruto chuckle a bit "He should be since Shukaku can feel my power along with Nine's power tell me do you want me to fix your seal enabling you to sleep Gaara my brother who knows loneliness?" Naruto said the sand siblings eye widen none more than Gaara he look at Naruto's eyes and saw he had the same pain he had as well.

"Your eyes don't lie I will agree but if this is a trick I will kill you" he said Naruto nodded and motion them to follow after which Naruto made use of the seal 5-point demonic seal this seal was for thous who were Jinchuriki.

After that Gaara could not hear Shukaku voice he also noted that he still has his abilities and could use its chakra "I can no longer feel the influence that Shukaku had on me thank you Naruto Uzumaki now I will repay your deed with another information that my village and Oto are having a joint invasion on the finals and the one lading them is Orochimaru" he said shocking Naruto.

Naruto look at the two sibling of Gaara who didn't stop him for telling him "why didn't you stop him from telling me this?" he ask this is when Temari step forward and hug him.

"Well it tanks to you that are brother won't be bothered by Shukaku thank you Uzumaki-san and maybe we could start to be a real family" she said then Kankuro gave him a thumb up that was his way of saying thank you.

Gaara was speechless why would they still associate with him even after all the time he almost killed them "why would you still want to be a family with someone like me" he ask.

Temari let go of Naruto then went to give his little brother a motherly hug "why it because you are still are brother that why we still love you we know you were being influence so we don't blame you so will you let us in" that last part was finish by Kankuro who place his hand on his shoulder Gaara silently thank them.

"Well will you guys come with me as to inform the Hokage don't worry since you gave the information you guys will have some leniency and I have to get something from the Hokage that belong to me" he said and they nodded in agreement he use his sensor ability and found that he was in a meeting screw that he was going to get what rightfully his.

Sarutobi Hirazune was the 3rd Hokage after Minato Namikaze took out the Kyuubi and had him seal inside he wore his traditionally Hokage uniform he was in a meeting about the Chunin exam finals the council consist of only Shinobi and Jonins since this was a ninja affair.

The shinobi council consists of Shibi Aburamen person and he wore and over high collar coat has black hair and dark glasses.

Hiashi Hyuga he wore a white robe white eyes and brown hair next to him was Inoichi Yamanaka he wore a standard jonin vest over lap by a red sleeveless red coat.

Tsume Inuzuka along with her daughter Hana Inuzuka Tsume wore a standard jonin uniform she had D-cup breast brown spiky hair brown eyes with a vertical slip and standard facial tattoo of her clan.

Shikaku Nara he wore mesh shirt overlapping his jonin vest had dark hair and a dark goatee along with two scars on his face nest to him was Choza Akimichi he was a large man who wore a samurai outfit he had two purple tattoos on his face.

The Jonin consist of Gai in his green jumpsuit and was overlap by his Jonin vest and his hitai was on his waist he had a cut bowl hair and eye brows that are thick that almost seems alive.

Next to him who just came back after training the duck ass was his eternal rival as he put it Kakashi Hatake he wore a standard Jonin uniform with metal glove while his hitai covered his left eye where his Sharingan was hidden given by his dead friend Obito and a mask that covered his face with a hair that defy gravity.

At his side was a beauty that few kunochi could match it was Kurenai Yuhi she was light skin with long shoulder length black hair light red lipstick slender figure with a firm D-cup breast also with a unique set of eyes they were red she wore a bandage dress no sleeves with a fishnet shirt inside.

Next to her was her best friend and proctor the second exam Anko Mitarashi short spiky fanned-ponytail violet hair and light brown eyes she wore a light tan overcoat with dark orange mini skirt inside her coat was a reveling fishnet shirt that hug her firm D-cup breast was covered by her coat and her hitai on her forehead.

At the end to the left of guy was Asuma Sarutobi wore a standard Jonin uniform with brown eyes, black hair and beard giving a bit of raged look

Sarutobi was about to start the meeting when suddenly a flash of light that was all to known to them appear in the middle of the council floor it everyone look at saw the sand siblings then they eye the blond in the middle and was shock they thought it was Minato but the whisker marks told them otherwise it was Naruto Uzumaki.

Suddenly an two anbu wearing an Hawk mask the other was wearing a bear mask but was quickly stop by Gaara capturing them in sands Kakashi was about to knock out Naruto and ask him why was he thinking later but was shock as his hand was grab twisted and he was brought to the ground by he then look back and saw Naruto who was standing behind him it seem Naruto use a shadow clone to subdue him.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this?!" ask the age old Kage he was letting out some KI (Killing intent) but was surprise as Naruto wasn't affected he along with everyone in the room felt heavy as Naruto was putting his own KI back up by the Kyuubi then he saw Naruto look at him with slit red eyes.

"Why did you lie to me Sarutobi why" he said in a very dangerous voice the send chills down their spines this is either foolish or brave as two more anbu one had a cat mask the other a boar mask they both move to knock him out the cat anbu took out a sword to use to knock him out but was shock as the individuals as Naruto took out Blood Queen Rapier then with speed and strength they thought he didn't have, he slice the cat anbu's sword shocking the individual then Naruto gave the anbu a strong kick to the gut sending the anbu to the wall knocking the anbu out.

Then he spun around and gave the boar anbu a side kick on the left kidney he wasn't done he then grab him then gave him a chakra enhance punch knocking him out "pathetic this was supposes to be the elite pathetic" Naruto spat out clearly not amuse by this he really wanted to get this over with for he needed rest after this then he felt someone was trying and failing to put him in a Genjutsu "don't try your Genjutsu on me Kurenai-san it won't work on someone like me who has the Kyuubi since the Kyuubi govern illusion so stop or ells" said person was shock when a shadow clone was behind her with a Kunai on her neck.

Sarutobi had enough of this "enough Naruto I don't know what are you taking about as I never lie to you now you can stop this and we'll forget that this ever happen" he said sternly.

Naruto chuckle darkly "so you never lie to me is that what you're saying" he said and Sarutobi nodded "well how about the fact that my father was the 4th Hokage if any of you don't believe me take away my whisker marks who do you see" he told them they were shock he did look like a young version of Minato.

Sarutobi was shock as he didn't want Naruto to find out till yet only when he made Chunin or was strong enough "how? How did you weren't supposes to know until you were either Chunin or was strong enough to defend yourself" he said.

Naruto chuck now he had everyone's at this "when well when I try to remove the seal that when" he said making everyone pale at that none more than Sarutobi the thought of the Kyuubi being unseal scared him as they had no way of defeating the beast and even if they manage to defeat the beast they had no way of defending themselves as that would leave them weaken.

Naruto saw this and smirk "oh don't worry he was there to act as a counter measurement in the event I went to 8-tails going nine to fix the seal I knew since each containment seal has a counter in case someone was going to break it now stop with all the bullshit and give me my fucking inheritance oh don't think you can knock me out I advice against that cause I can go inside my mind the rip the seal off also if you kill me the seal comes off so I got all of you by the balls so what you're play Hirazune" he said with venom in his voice.

Sarutobi sigh sadly and took out a scroll "This here has the key to your house along with your inheritance your bank account is with a trusted individual and I'm sorry Naruto I only wanted to keep you safe" he finish then a sudden flash of red chakra was seen and Naruto was at 3-tails state.

**"SAFE YOU CALLED BEING STAB, BURN, POISON, LEFT OUT BEING HUNGRY EATING OUT OF GARBAGE SAFE YOU ARE FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND SARUTOBI HIRAZUNE AND AN IDIOT IF YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU PATHETIC OLD MONKEY AS OF IT STAND I HAVE LITTLE PATIENT WITH THIS VILLAGE THE ONLY REASON WHY I DON'T GO NOW AND BURN IT ALL TO THE GROUND IS THOUSE WHO I SEE AS MY PRECIOUSE PERSON ONLY TWO THAT IT ANYTHING ELS I DO NOT CARE FOR NO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND HAND ME MY SCROLL"** he finish as Sarutobi toss him the scroll Naruto caught it, he was about to leave he look back still had that re slit in his eye "oh by the way thank to the sand sibling and me helping strengthen the seal around Gaara we have information that Orochimaru is going to attack the village tomorrow so be ready Gaara let them go and let leave" he told them Gaara let the two anbu out of the sand that was holding them.

"Stop both of you them go that an order do it or I'll have you two do D-rank mission for a year we have more important matter to discuses" the age old Kage said then sigh he knows this is going to be a long discussion.

Naruto made his way to his new home it was at the southern part of the village there were large trees as for cover he had made it to the gate and saw a blood seal on it so he had bit is thumb letting some blood out then swipe it on the seal opening it.

Naruto step inside and found his house was about 60-75m he saw the grass and three need some work/cleaning so he summon 500 shadow clone to get to it he then made 30 shadow clone to explore the house he also noted the preservation seals on it after the clone that had explore the house he found that his house had, a hot spring, 10 bedrooms and 5 guest room, a training ground, a Jutsu library, a weapons room, 5 bathroom, a fully stock kitchen thanks to the preservation seal the food didn't go rotten, and an entertainment room.

Naruto was impress that his new house was this awesome after he unpack and remove the seals cause he didn't need it after which he had the clone clean the place up from top to bottom it took the whole day.

Then came dinner time Naruto had made 2 pork steak one for him the other was for Kyuubi who came out of the seal as they sat down they prepare to eat **"hmm the smell delicious Naru-kun"** as she started to eat she thank Arashi for teaching Naruto how to cook so he wouldn't have to eat Ramen all the time "ya thanks to sensei I mean dad he thought me well" he said nostalgically.

Kyuubi agree that men really help both of them her most since she was able to be with Naruto now after they eat and clean up both had went to the master's bedroom Kyuubi was wearing a red bra the hug her large breast and strap panties overlap by a see trough gown, Naruto was only wearing some boxer after they said their goodnight they slept.

**-End**

**Author- Okay I have decided to turn it into a separate story and make a crossover since it been bugging my head**

**Next is so people won't bug me about this yes I had Naruto took the knowledge of Minato so what does do you people really expect him to just forgive without compensation?**

**Next is Nenji vs. Naruto and invasion in the next chapter should I kill Orochimaru or go over the cannon and let him escape but it's either a dead Hirazune or an alive comment on that**


	3. Chapter 3-the one who spit's on fate

Chapter 3-the one who spit's on fate

Speech-"HI"

Human thinking-'Hi_'_

Demon/Summons talking-**"Hi"**

Demon and summon thinking-**_hi_**

Jutsu-Rasengan

Flashback and Lemon-[]

Note-I won't go into full details on the character seeing as we already know about them and if you don't then what the hell are you doing reading Naruto

Disclaimer-I don't own anything aside from my idea of the storyline

It was the day of the finals there was tension in the air as everyone was waiting for the first match to begin in the finalist box were Nenji Hyuga dark brown hair that reach till the middle and was tie to a ponytail, white eye depicting his Byakugan, wearing a khaki white shirt, brown shorts, blue sandals, he also had bandage around his arms till his hands.

Next was Shikamaru Nara he had the same color hair as his dad shoulder length spiky tied to a ponytail hair nearly circular jaw and had a lazy personality he wore an open vest grayish green strep vest and black cargo pants.

Next was Shino Aburame he had brown hair dark glasses and high grey collar coat, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and the royal duck ass Sasuke Uchiha he wore black short sleeves shirt single high collar, black shorts, and a small arm-belt on his right arm.

After the Hokage gave his speech he sat down next to the Kazekage "it seems we are mission one finals Hokage-Dono" said the men in disguise.

"Yes but I know he'll be here he has about 5-minutes so he is not late yet" said the old Kage who was planning on somehow redeem himself he had only one but after feeling Naruto's power level he had to take a leap of fate.

He was also Joined by the new Mizukage Mei Terumi She had green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her large D-cup bust, just below her chin she wore a long sleeves dark blue dress just ankle length with a zipper in-front just showing of her slender and size bust.

"Thank you for inviting me here Hokage-Dono" she said well truth be told he was here for her friend he had heard from Zabuza that there was an Uzumaki she wanted to confirm that for her friend since this Uzumaki was her son.

Joining her was her two guards first was Ao he was a middle aged man with blue hair his right eye was covered by an eye-patch, under which he concealed the Byakugan that he obtained from a Hyuga clan he also wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down.

To her left was Zabuza he was now wearing his Jonin uniform with his sword on his back he had the mist forehead protector on his left side.

"The first match will begin will the contestant please step forward" Genma said Nenji was the first though there was a lack of blond contestant.

In the audience Ino was a long hair blond blue teal she wore a violet dress and had bandage strap tie around her waist and legs fair skin girl next to her was Sakura she had long pink hair light green eye and a red mini skirt dress

"Hey Sakura where's Naruto? Isn't he suppose to be here?" ask Ino to her rival/former-best friend.

Sakura just humpf "who cares about Naruto-Baka besides Sasuke-kun fight is more important than that idiot" said the pink harlot I mean Sakura.

Ino was shock that Sakura said that to Naruto sure he wasn't as good as Sasuke but still he did made it to the finals also he was part of their team isn't their sensei teaching them the value of team work like Asuma-Sensei "Sakura isn't that a little harsh I mean isn't Naruto part of team 7" she said.

Sakura glare her "no he just always gets in the way of me and Sasuke-kun beside it not like he'll win anyway" she said this is where Kiba Inuzuka and his partner Akamaru a white small dog Kiba had black ruff hair nearly circular jaw line he also had his Families facial tattoo he wore a grey coat hood and gray pants.

"Shut up Sakura the hell aren't you suppose to be his team mate aren't you suppose to support him not count him out besides he did win against me and Akamaru so I bet he can win this" He said a little angry at her.

Sakura was fume by this "please if it was Sasuke-kun he would have defeated you easily not the way that idiot did dog-breath so just sit there with your mutt" she said harshly.

"Why you pink harlot how dare you, you're not even strong you didn't even do anything when you were at the bridge you even left you're client to check on that stuck-up emo" said a voice behind them.

Sakura turn around and was shock who she saw "wait your that girl what are you doing here" she said.

"Sakura you know her from somewhere?" ask Ino she had to admit that this girl was more beautiful than both she had long black hair, pale skin, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame, she wore a dark short long sleeves shirt that huge her large C-cup breast, underneath that was a mesh armor, slim cargo pants, and blue sandals.

"Well my name his Haku Momochi I'm here with my Sensei along with or new Mizukage to observe the fight and I really want to see how strong has Naruto-kun gotten since our last encounter so you pink banshee just shut up you know you're not even a match since all you did was froze so you have no right to talk to him like that if you do I'll drive my Ice spear so far your ass you won't be able to conceive any children though I may doing the world a favor" she said harshly and went back to her seat leaving the terrified pink bitch.

Back at the arena it was only 3-minute till the match began and Genma sigh a bit "Will Naruto Uzumaki will be disqualified if he is not here" he said it concern Haku a bit but knew Naruto won't run away from a challenge.

In the finalist box Shikamaru went over and ask Sasuke "hey Sasuke where's Naruto?" he ask.

"How the hell should I know where the dope is now leave me I need to focus beside even by some insignificant chance he make it he won't win against an elite like me" he said arrogantly.

Shikamaru just roll his eyes 'men what a prick' he thought he was also thinking how the hell did Naruto work with them like this.

In the arena floor Nenji smirk "it seems that he chose to run smart choice sine I was fated to" he was cut off when he along with everyone felt a cold chill suddenly the whole arena was surrounded by shards of ice then a crimson color lightning appear smashing each of the shard into a beautiful small flakes the sun gave it a sparkle a bright glow.

Then the people and the women side blush as they saw a man wearing a long red open coat with a belt strap, dark brown leather pants, and long dark booths, on his left side was a crimson broadsword with a rapier hilt, he had slick blond spick hair, and three whisker marks.

In the Kage box Mei was licking her lips at the site of such a fine young men she made a mental note to talk to him later "Sorry am I late proctor-san?" he ask coolly.

"Um no but who are you?" Genma ask and the men gave him a questionable look that said are you kidding me look the men sigh "I'm Naruto Uzumaki proctor-san so am I late or not?" he said a little irk.

Genma was shock at the kids new look but shook his head as he saw the three whisker marks on his face "um no your just on time now the first match between Nenji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki" he was interrupted by the Hokage who stop him and Shouted "NAMIKAZE" he said shocking everyone.

He stood up and explain "as all of you know Minato Namikaze defeated the Kyuubi but could not kill him so he sealed it in a new born naturally he could not ask any of you to do it so he sealed it away in his own child the child which all of you abuse and step on the wishes of the forth hokage he is NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE" he shouted shocking everyone who was their some call it an outrage while the shinobi side took a moment then gave at Naruto removing his whisker marks and was shock it was true he did look like a young version of the forth.

"ENOUGH" he said while releasing his KI around the area "just take a good look at him and remove his whisker marks who do you see" he stop as the civilian did so further shocking them especially thous in the civilian council Sarutobi seeing this smirk "now do you see the person all of you brought pain to was none other than the men who save our village now enough of this let get back to the match Genma you may begin" he finish the sat back down.

'He's the son of the fourth this could damper my plan if he is allowed to live any further' though Orochimaru in his the skin of the Kazekage he made a quick message to one of his agent to take him out.

'So the information that Zabuza gave us was true her son is alive now how could I convince him to come to the mist village' Mei thought coming up with a plan.

Naruto sigh obviously it was his Sarutobie's way of atoning 'you gut to do better than that hmm maybe I could use this and is that Haku's chakra I'm sensing' he look to where the chakra was and saw Haku sitting on the front row 'so she is here hmm might as well' he smirk.

Genma was about to start till Naruto interrupted him "wait proctor-san if I leave the arena floor I'll be disqualified right but if I hang to the rail side it still counts as me being inside right" he ask he nodded Naruto smirk suddenly he was at the side of the rail and saw a particular girl.

"Hey Haku-chan looking beautiful as ever so why are you here come to watch me" he said while hanging on the other side with a bit of flirt he had to admit she did look beautiful.

Haku blush a bit seeing him since unknown to him she like him ever since the wave mission and the time when they spent time together just before she and Zabuza left "um yes I'm here with our new Mizukage Mei-sama along with my tou-san it nice to see you as well" she said a little shyly.

Naruto was about to say something till he was interrupted "hey Naruto-baka what are you doing with her and stop looking all cool trying to upstage my Sasuke-kun" she screeched out.

"Shut up you pink whore I don't care about royal duck-ass over their as I don't give two-shits about a howling flat monkey like you so shut up you're making my earn bleed with your awful voice" he spat out venomously shocking Sakura and the Genin 12 who thought Naruto would never do that.

Then he soften his gave back to Haku "sorry about that Haku after I win let you and me go out is that okay with you" he said with his true smile Haku blush red "YES… I um yes that would be fine" she said a little embarrass by the sudden outburst Naruto smile and back flip back to the floor though this little outburst didn't go unnoticed by Mei 'interesting so she has a crush on the blond hmm this could work for me' she thought

"Are you done" Genma ask though he had an inward smirk at the kid asking a girl put then got said girl to agree in a middle of the final exam, Naruto nodded "alight the first match of the finals starts now" he said then jump out of the arena floor.

In the audience Hanabi Hyuga long parted bangs brown hair, white eyes, wearing a sleeveless V-neck blue shirt with a mesh armor underneath, and blue shorts look at her father noted that something was wrong "father is something wrong you look distressful" she ask.

Hiashi look at her daughter with his impassive gaze "it nothing Hanabi now watch the match closely to see a geniuses of the clan" he said Hanabi nodded.

"Oh men can you believe this Naruto is the son if the fourth Hokage" Kiba said the other too where shock at the news.

"Yup that true didn't expect that" Choji Akimichi he had spiky brown hair, red swirls on his face and a bag of chips, he wore a long dark green and light grey short sleeves shirt and cargo short.

"Look like we made it Hinata-san" said a voice they recognize he had cut black hair like Gai, he had thick eyebrows, and wore a green jumpsuit next to him was Hinata Hyuga dark blue hair, fair skin, white eyes, she wore cream colored hood shirt and navy blue pants, blue sandals

"Yes we did thank you Lee-san" she said and took a seat near the front row she focus on the match below and noted the new appearance of her big brother figure.

"No problem Hinata-san now let us watch this youthful match between comrades" he said and sat down next to her

Back with Naruto and Nenji they were sizing each other up until Nenji spoke "you should give up even if your last name is Namikaze fate has already decided that I will win so you should just" he was interrupted by water dragon Jutsu Naruto use while gathering the moisture in the air he was able to dodge it.

"Shut up already seriously are you going to fight or are you going to talk to me to death with your fate bullshit common I bet you won't even get me to move from this spot what do you need your daddy to help you or something huh fate's bitch?" he said and motion his finder challenging him.

Nenji was fuming at the audacity "HOW DARE YOU A DEAD-LAST TALK DOWN ON ME!" he then charge at Naruto with all his range using his Juken-style to attack Naruto.

Naruto smirk seeing his plan work it seems he did struck a nerve 'good his piss now let's keep this going phase 2' he thought as he completely dodge every single strike that Nenji was throwing at him, he then saw him use a leg sweep, Naruto jump up and deliver a heel kick at Nenji it was too quick for him to dodge so he had to defend which send him directly to the wall.

"What? That all you got I haven't even move from my spot nor I have oh well I really wanted to end this since I have a date later Fire Release-Demon lantern" he finish suddenly red demon head appear and launch themselves at Nenji.

In the audience one certain violet hair Jonin was shock that Naruto knows that Jutsu she turn her attention to a certain Cyclops "hey Kakashi where did that kid learn that technique?" she ask.

Kakashi who was looking at his student shook his head "I don't know since ebisu didn't teach him I really don't know Anko who ever did really did a good job" he finish he was thinking who had train Naruto to use that Jutsu.

"Really now hmm maybe I'll ask him for a private chat later on" Anko finish with a wild grin on her face her best friend Kurenai just shook her head at her antics "I have to agree who ever did train him was good he was faster now then he was back at the preliminary round" she finish as she continue to watch the match.

Nenji seeing the incoming Jutsu had no time to dodge "damn I have no choice Kaiten" then he swirl around creating a visible chakra shield that save him from the Jutsu.

In the audience Hiashi was shock as Hanabi was "so he is able to use that technique he truly is a Hyuga prodigy" Hiashi said.

Tenten watch as Nenji use that technique he practice in their training session she was at awe that he could use that Jutsu it was a well known fact that it was an absolute defense of the Hyuga clan 'no way ca Naruto counter against that' she thought.

Back at the match Naruto smirk 'phase 2 complete now for phase three' he thought now he was preparing the third phase of his plan summoning two shadow clone the first he went into a single hand seal gathering the moisture from the air and the water inside the three nearby Water Release-water dragon Jutsu Nenji seeing this use Kaiten again to block that move splashing water into the ground around him and on him

The second clone went into a single hand sign and use Lightning Release-Electromagnetic Murder sending a wave of lightning at Nenji he Kaiten again but then he was shock literary shock as he felt a strong pulls of lightning through his body then he felt an upper cut coming out of the ground sending him flying.

The audience was shock but then they saw a large hole on the ground where the two shadow clone were standing then they saw Nenji drop to the ground hard he look at Naruto and ask "how did you evade my eye I had my Byakugan activated how" Naruto smirk seeing his disbelieve face he had already the seal that his sensei made that could block Dojutsu abilities.

"Well if you must know I use my two shadow clone that were an exact copy of myself you see I made three shadow clone the third clone was to make you think I was still their while planning on using your own move against you" he said shocking and confuse Nenji even further.

"Ah I see the confusion well you see I had you piss off at me so you would go into a rage since I know how to the 1st part of the plan was successful next phase was for you to use your Kaiten over and over again using my water element I made you splash water using the ground as a conductor for my lightning technique channeling it to the ground then I just waited as the ground shock you then I had dug myself into the ground and waited for the signal while using my Lightning-armor to protect myself from my own technique then upper cut also thanks to my lightning technique your whole body will be immobilize so I win this" he finish explaining.

The crowd was in silence as they heard his plan you could hear a pin drop onto the floor as Genma was about to call the match they were shock to see Nenji standing up.

Naruto saw this he ponder if it was his will that made him standup "so you can still stand well I'm impress that you can but you can't defeat me so let me ask you this why do you believe in fate so much" he ask as Nenji glare at him.

He then told Naruto about the kage bird seal how it was a slave tool to the branch family, about the branch family along with the main family their status quo differences, next told Naruto about the incident how his father was given up to save Hinata's Father from being handed for the crimes against Kumo since his father Hizashi Hyuga look exactly like him he was the perfect sacrifice to protect the Byakugan.

The people were sadden by this none more than Hiashi he was prepare to sacrifice himself for the clan but his brother had knock him out taking his place.

"So you're his son huh" he said and Nenji look at him "ah I see that look on your face you see I knew your dad since he was the few people who help me when I was a kid along with Hinata's mom Himiko who I can't believe was married to Mr. stick up his ass over their" he pointed a Hiashi who grew tick marks.

Then Naruto continue "seriously that stick must be far down their well not as far as duck-ass emo-king Sasu-gay over their but still Nenji I believe he did that not for your family's Dojutsu but o protect his brother since he told me the night before he said that you and I to meet" he said hocking Nenji along with Hiashi.

"You see Nenji he told me the reason why well because he had plan for you and I to be friends actually he told me" he began to tell him about that night

[Flashback age 9]

It was late at night Naruto was walking at the streets of Konoha when he saw his Hizashi "good evening Hizashi-san" he greeted Hizashi had told Naruto to be more formal with him since they got to know more about each other.

Hizashi stop and smiled the last smile he'll ever give "oh hello Naruto you know it late what are you doing this late at night" he ask then sat at a nearby bench

Naruto also took to his side by the bench "well I was just on an evening walk it peaceful for me since I don't get to walk during the day so how about you?" he ask.

Hizashi frown a bit it was true if Himiko, Hirazune or him was with him the villager would attack him or glare angrily at him he sigh "Naruto you remember when I told you I would introduce you to my son" he said Naruto nodded "I have to postpone since I have a long term mission you see and I won't be coming back for awhile" he said sadly.

Naruto seeing this held his tears since he knew that look "can I ask what kind of mission please?" he pleaded a bit and Hizashi look at him and told him his mission.

[Flashback end]

"His mission was to protect his brother his family he didn't do it for being a branch member or the Byakugan he did it because he wanted to protect what was precious to him his brother so you see it wasn't fate or destiny crap it was his choice his alone and Nenji just so you know I spit on Fate because I belive we make are own choices not fate or destiny bullshit" he stated shocking Nenji to the core he believe that it was because he was a branch member he was ordered to that why he hated the main branch he couldn't no he won't believe it he then charge at Naruto with the intend to kill

"IT A LIE A TACTIC TO CONFUSE ME TAKE THIS Eight Trigram-64 palms" he said Naruto doge the every single attack shocking everyone the stadium no one has ever dodge one of the Hyuga's signature attack.

Naruto had enough of this he then jump out of the way then coating his sword with a statues Drowsy slash dropping his seal wait he was gone in an instant and reappear on the other side of Nenji as he drop to the grown Genma walk over to Nenji to see he was just knock out declaring Naruto the winner.

There was no applause not that Naruto expected any then he heard clapping he saw Haku clapping for him follow by his fellow Genin minus sakura and Sasuke along then the Sarutobi, Mei, Zabuza who was thinking on having a spar with Naruto on Kenjutsu, along with the Jonin sensei

"Well that kid was good the Hyuga didn't get even a single scratch on him and damn just look at that body I'll definitely have a chat with him after this" Anko said while licking her lips.

"Anko what are you planning" Kurenai said sternly "aw don't be like that Nai-chan I was just planning on having a conversation with him besides he already knows me well what I did any ways" she said.

Kurenai face palm at that "ya I remember that Hinata told me how you tasted his blood and have him feel your assets seriously Anko your like his senior" she scolded.

Anko pouted then smirk "or maybe you want to claim him has the Ice queen set her claim I didn't know you were like that you better share" she teased.

Kurenai blush a bit at her teasing though she had to admit he did look more handsome especially that well tone body of his chiseled body and the way he grew now did he hit puberty she wonder what ells had…she shook her head pushing the though back "it not like that Anko" she try to defend.

Anko chuckle at her friends dismay "oh relax I'm just teasing though I will still talk to him later about this" she finish Kurenai sigh knowing she already made up her mind and there was no stopping this.

Gai went to his eternal rivals side "well Kakashi my youthful friend it seems that your student has bested my student tell me what kind of youthful training did he go to" he ask Kakashi look at him "Um Gai did you say something" he said shocking Gai "damn you and hip-young ways"

Kakashi was actually thinking 'hmm who had train Naruto like that his speed was at least Jonin I'll have to talk to Naruto about this later' he thought then answer Gai.

In the Kage box Sarutobi was happy at Naruto's performance "well it seems he would make an excellent Chunin with his tactic alone" Mei praise.

"Ah yes Thank you Mizukage-Dono it true Naruto deserves the title of Chunin don't you agree Kazekage-Dono" he ask the last part to Orochimaru who was seeing Naruto becoming a big threat like Minato was "yes but the next match will be my son against Sasuke Uchiha" he said.

Sarutobi caught on 'so your hiding behind a fake skin my foolish student it a good thing Jiraiya was still here' he though and made a discreet hidden message signaling Jiraiya who was watching from a far "so the Kazekage is my old teammate and look like Minato's kid look strong I wonder who train him since sensei told me he saw Naruto train by himself" he thought on the last part while preparing for the last part

**-End**

**Yes cliff hanger I will do this only once or twice**

**Author-okay I did things differently on how Nenji and Naruto confrontation and no he won't have a relation aside from being friends with Nenji okay**

**The flashback was to give Naruto some familiarity with some of the character that were not mention or were only seen once that all okay so don't bug me about it **

**Next is why I had Naruto use Commando moves since this is different from the spellblade well not so much since it a ravager ability that can go with Naruto's elemental affinity with his slash attack but Naruto may use it as a strike attack since he can just channel it to his fist so it chakra basing on his move such as ruin and ruinga **

**Okay next is the invasion along with a Naruto vs. Sasuke okay remember review vote should I kill Orochimaru and let Hirazune live or follow the canon story or kill them both **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-falling snake and a date with an ice princess

Speech-"HI"

Human thinking-_Hi_

Demon/Summons talking-**"Hi"**

Demon and summon thinking-**_hi_**

Jutsu-Rasengan

Flashback and Lemon-[]

**Note-sorry I haven't been able to update since I just recovered from a car accident I don't want to go into further details also since I brought my laptop it got damage it didn't so ya I bought a new one and I wanted to update this story since it's a bit behind the cross-over story hope you like it**

Disclaimer-I don't own anything aside from my idea of the storyline

As Naruto made his way to his seat he was suddenly hug by none other than Haku "that was great Naruto-kun also I didn't know you have Ice release" she said.

"That well actually I don't I have an affinity for water and wind so I combine the both of them for my Ice release I discovered it during my training session" he said as they walk towards their seats.

"Oh if you like I could help you practice with your Ice Release if you want" Haku said getting a little blush as the thought of just the two of them together.

Naruto smirk as he saw the small blush "well that would be nice Yuki-Onna" he said causing to Haku to blush even more at the nickname he gave them "but let observe the fight alight" he finish.

The next match was with Shino and Kankuro well it wasn't a match since Kankuro had to forfeit since he didn't want to cause any suspicion that the plan was compromise.

The third match was between Shikamaru and Temari it was a good match Shikamaru manage to doge Temari's wind attack and lure her to the hole that Naruto made and trap her with his Shadow possessing but he gave up saying he was out of chakra so Temari was declare the winner.

Naruto was amuse with Shikamaru 'yup typical lazy Shikamaru smart but lazy well the next match should be Gaara against that mummy guy' Naruto though as he heard the next match announce that Gaara had won due for his opponent sudden disappearance.

"The last match for the semi-finals will be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha, will the two contestant step forward" the proctor finish as Sasuke step forward.

"Well Haku-chan I'll see you later I got to fry a certain duck-ass I'll see you later" Naruto said but just before he jump down he gave a quick kiss to Haku leaving the young teen blush red.

Zabuza who saw this got a bit fatherly piss at Naruto 'oh you and me kid are going to have a long talk after the hell…I mean the spar I'll give you' he though.

'Hmm I could use this as a form of political marriage between them so I can get him to the mist village yes that could work and maybe I could get a little of him since I know about a certain law fufu' Mei thought as he saw the interaction between the two teens.

"So dope it finally you and me I'll admit you've gotten strong but that won't be enough against me an elite" Sasuke arrogantly said he notice that Naruto wasn't even paying attention to him which infuriated him "dope are you even listening to me" he said.

"Oh so you're here sorry I didn't know you were talking all I hear is quack ya like duck it either you know how to speak duck or you finally embrace what you are a duck who is also a major ass" he finish causing Haku, Zabuza, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Kiba, Anko, Choji, even Gaara to laugh a bit.

Just before Sasuke can speak Naruto interrupted him "well enough of that let's get to the match Mr. Duck-ass" he finish then Genma start the match Sasuke was first to move since he was piss at Naruto embarrassing him he use the Taijutsu he copy from lee but Naruto just block every single one of them with one-hand.

Then Sasuke was about to kick Naruto's feet but Naruto saw this and jump into the air then round-house kick Sasuke which send him to the nearest wall making a carving of his body "what wrong Duck-ass that all you got I haven't even started to warm up" Naruto taunted.

Sasuke flip into the air then went into a quick hand-seal "I'll show you warm Fire Release-grand phoenix" Naruto smirk as he took out his sword then swipe the flame into a circular pattern "well if that all you got then I should juts end this now I have a schedule to keep" then he suddenly vanish and appear next to Sasuke then Naruto slash but not fatal which send Sasuke to crash down to the ground.

Naruto then sheeted his blade and pick up Sasuke then he reveal the curse mark that Sasuke had "now it time to remove this little irritation Seal of the heaven release" then Sasuke howl in pain as the curse seal that Orochimaru was beginning to be remove dark wave of energy erupted then died down all the on looker saw Sasuke neck without the curse seal much to the anger of a certain snake.

Naruto then toss Sasuke to Genma "he'll be out for 3-days since I remove the curse seal so you might as well proclaim me the winner now" he said which Genma followed "oh since I'm board let get this done" he said suddenly in the Kage box Naruto Shadow clone grip the head of the Kazekage making him land into the stadium.

Then Naruto quickly slash his face making him reveal his true identity "well ain't this a surprise the Kazekage was actually Orochimaru now I wonder why oh let me guess you killed him took his skin and made Suna join your forces for an invasion of the leaf village am I wrong" Naruto finish much to the shock of the Sanin.

Kabuto who saw this had no choice but to start the invasion he and place a sleeping Genjutsu to knock everyone out but was thwarted by Kurenai then He doge an incoming blade from a very piss-off cat mask Anbu

Orochimaru was piss his plan was ruin to take Sasuke for his Sharingan, his plan to kill his former sensei along with the destruction of the leaf village all because of him but he suddenly thought why not make him an allay since he knew how mistreated he was he could make him side with him "kuku you are correct Naruto I'm surprise that you figure out my plan well considering who your father was I shouldn't really be surprise but tell me Naruto why help Konoha since this place was the cause of your suffering when this people here spat at the memory of your father who cause your suffering for placing the village above his own son tell me why side with them when you could join me and I will help you get your revenge on this people who had wrong you" he said.

His statement cause a lot of people to sweat since Orochimaru was talking about them who harm Naruto "don't listen to him Naruto he will just use you for his own gain" Said Sarutobi as he jump down wearing his battle gear he was not alone he was also join by Mei along with Zabuza "Naruto get out of here I'll handle my old student go and help the others" he said.

"Sorry but I can't I have personal businesses with him well since he was one of the person that made Kyuubi attack all thous years ago" Naruto said shocking everyone who was close to hear "if you doubt me allow me to show you all you see the interesting part about his curse seal that he place a part of himself meaning that part also has his memory now let view it shall we Memory projection jutsu"

They saw how Orochimaru along with a mask person attack Kyuubi's den the night of the Kyuubi's attack which cause the Kyuubi to follow them straight into Konoha "you see the reason I want to fight you is for revenge not just for me but for her yes her the Kyuubi since it was because of you she suffer at the lost of her own kits and it because of you that I had to suffer but still I have to thank you since without you I would have not meet her" he said suddenly crimson energy flown around him.

They all felt a large KI one they recognize it was the Kyuubi's own KI "can you feel it Orochimaru her blood lust for revenge of what you did to me and her your are going to die this day I promise you that" he finish as he was shrouded in crimson energy he sprouted three tails, his face became for feral, his eyes were a slit blood red.

"You think you can kill me wrong brat and seeing as Sensei is here raise the barrier" he said then four people jump down to enact a barrier jutsu to trap them but just before that happen Naruto had use his clone to substitute the other to safety.

"As I said this fight is between you and me don't worry as a gift I'll make this quick as possible think of it as a thank you since it was because of you along with your mask accomplice that me and the Kyuubi meet Fire Release-grand dragon" Naruto finish as a fire dragon charge at Orochimaru who doge it

"If you are so bent on an early grave then let me comply after I'm done with you the…" he wasn't able to finish as he doge an incoming attack from Naruto's sword "are we going to fight or are you going to talk me to death Wind Release-tunneling wind vortex"

Orochimaru block it with an mud wall he smirk though his smirk was quickly turn into a hiss as Naruto slash from behind he felt some of inside slice as well "wondering how I did that well I ain't telling you" Naruto said.

Naruto suddenly dodge an incoming barrage of snake then Naruto made a one-hand seal Lightning Release-grand crimson fox pack streams of lightning crimson fox charge at Orochimaru he was about to dodge it but wasn't able to as he felt his being pull down which cause him to receive the technique he howl in pain at the result "how is that my body wasn't able to move I damn you what did you do to me" he said.

Naruto chuckle "well I had a clone place a seal on you that seal will weaken you as it feeds of your chakra to sustain it also I can activate it temporary immobilizing you" he said Naruto then coated his blade with his wind element and charge at Orochimaru he intended to cut off his head but Orochimaru being able to move a bit summon two coffins from the ground causing Naruto to dodge.

"Kuku to think you of all people would do this to me well I guess I have no choice but to use this two against you now allow me to introduce to you're the first and second Hokage" he said as the two coffins much to the horror of Sarutobi when he heard Orochimaru but it vanish as he saw the two coffins empty "what is the meaning of this where are their bodies" Orochimaru said in frustration.

Naruto laugh much to the confusion of Orochimaru "well it was the reason I was late you see I happen to stumble upon a couple of Ninja's of your and saw they had coffins with them being curious I went to have a look and saw both the bodies of the two previous Hokage being go citizen I place them back to their respectable graze that was the reason I was almost late"

"Damn you Kyuubi brat ahh" he felt a sharp pain from the seal that Naruto place "I swear I will kill you" he said then charge at Naruto bring out the sword of Kusanagi or grass cutter form his mouth but he found himself hitting the ground then he howl in pain as Naruto cut of his tongue.

He saw Naruto smirk at him "the second feature of the seal has finally taken effect you see right now the seal is injecting you with a very poisonous chakra although not harmful to me but someone who is not use to it well let just say you will die painfully also it seals up you chakra coils preventing you from using chakra now let's end this" Naruto then Orochimaru was send trough the air courtesy of a chakra enhance kick then Orochimaru was caught in a very strong chakra wire and was held by Naruto's clone.

Naruto made a quick rasengan as two clones molding it with their hands in quick session then it turn into a large shuriken and the rasengan was in the middle the sound coming of it went like a buzz sound "take hear Orochimaru your are the first to die from this move take this Rasenshuriken" he thrown the large shuriken at Orochimaru.

The onlooker saw Orochimaru as he was being cut by small blades that was inside a large blue energy Kakashi who took out his Sharingan wasn't able to count how many small blades that was slicing trough Orochimaru when it was finish they saw Orochimaru fell to the ground dead "TO EVERYONE WITH THE SOUND WHO CA HEAR ME OROCHIMARU IS DEAD YOU CAN EITH SURRENDER OR DIE" they heard Naruto shouted.

"Now as for the four of you can either surrender as I wish to offer you four to serve me since I'm the head of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan I can offer you asylum also which one of you is Tayuya" he ask the last part as the four of them cancel the jutsu "it me what of it shit head" a redhead said then found herself just inches away from Naruto's blade.

"You would chose your words more carefully or you will find you head rolling into the ground but that won't upset your friend Kin you can come out now" he said and a girl long black hair, pale green eyes, slightly tan skin, she wore a navy green sleeves shirt, black shorts and sandals.

Tayuya saw her then rush at her giving her a hug seeing her friend fine "I fine Tayuya it was thanks to Naruto-sama here since I was almost use as a sacrifice along with another team member of mine for that bastards technique" she said.

Just before Naruto could speak Naruto side step at an incoming bone fragment from a white hair teen "and who might you be?" Naruto ask "my name is Kimmaro and because of you Orochimaru is dead preventing me from being cure" he said.

"You really believe that snake would help you please if he really wanted to help you he would have done that already he was just using all of you if you want evidence that curse seal he place on you though powerful it has a side effect the more you use it the more your will bends to his meaning making you all of you his obedient slave also if you ever rebel on him he can just use the seal to paralyze you just like the cage bird seal" he said which cause them to feel betray as they felt use.

"But serve me and I will not only allow you to keep that mark on all of you but I will remove the negative influence of it meaning you can keep the power I'll just remove that part of him the resides inside of the seal also Kimmaro I will heal you regardless if you wish to serve me or not" he declare.

"If you can heal me then I will serve you but if you are lying I will kill you regardless if you are stronger than Orochimaru" Kimmaro said as he step forward "alight then Yang Release-Sukui" he said then Kimmaro felt more alive than he did he felt his illness fade away after which he kneel down to Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-sama for healing me and apologies from my earlier action" Kimmaro said "stand Kimmaro no need to bow to me I do what I can to help along with all of you since unlike a certain snake I won't discard or use any of you now the choice is yours whether or not you will serve me" Naruto finish.

"Well you save my friend over hear along with helping this bone-fucker might as well besides I really hate working with that creep if you can remove his influence that I will serve you" Tayuya said then kneel shocking her other companion they look to each other then nodded then went into their fighting stance.

Naruto who saw this just shook his head "well if you intend to fight me then I will have to finish you three quickly since I have a schedule to keep like my date with Haku" he said then he was gone in a clash of crimson light suddenly their head fell to the ground the onlooker who saw this had only one thing in mind 'the Hirashin no jutsu he recreated it'

Naruto then made his way to Tayuya and Kimmaro "alight now let's change that seal of yours but there will be a slight pain reverse seal of heaven" he said then both of them felt a sharp pain suddenly a dark energy which form into a snake burn away signifying another part of Orochimaru was extinguish then they saw the individuals seal which change into a swirling three tail the was blood red

After the invasion Sarutobi was in a council meeting discussing but it was mostly about how the invasion since thanks to Orochimaru's summon some part of Konoha was under construction along with the discussion of Suna who sided with Orochimaru but Sarutobi quickly put that down since they were manipulated into doing so then came next the promotion "so how are going to place Naruto-san since it proves he is as strong as a Sanin since thanks to him we were able to prepare for the invasion along with him defeating Orochimaru" Shikaku said.

"Yes I agree he is at the level of Jiraiya and Tsunade the matter of his promotion is difficult but I believe we can put him in the rank of Jonin along with him taking a council seat seeing he is head of the both Uzumaki-Namikaze clan" Sarutobi said no one object to this.

"Also I will also announce my successor for the title Hokage" he said which shock everyone "I know what all of are going to protest at this but I feel my age already so I believe but I can still be of service as an advisor to my successor now Jiraiya did you choose who you want to accompany you in search of Tsunade" he said.

Jiraiya step forward "as a matter of fact I have I would like newly appointed Jonin Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to accompany me" he said.

In the clan house which Naruto had assign his two new companions to each of their own room while he was preparing for his date he was wearing a black and crimson kimono with his white sandals but in both hand he had his hidden blade with him just in case he left on his way to Haku's hotel he took note of the people looking at him differently he knew it was because of Minato.

As he went to the hotel where Haku was Naruto was greeted by Zabuza "listen up brat I'll say this once I trust you with my adopted but if you do anything I will hunt down" he said Naruto nodded franticly he may had face and defeated a Sanin but he would not want to face an angry parent.

Zabuza that called for Haku she step out and Naruto's jaws hit the floor here was Haku wearing a light blue kimono with a white snow flake design that hug her well develop curves, blue high heel shoes, a white sash, her lips were cherry red that complemented her perfect angelic face in his opinion "wow Haku-chan you look beautiful" he said as he gaze her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun you also look handsome" she said while blushing in truth she was a bit nervous since this was her first date with the men she like and soon will love Naruto than extended his hand "shall we depart my lady" he said.

Haku nodded and his hand then place her harms around his left side as they were walking people were gazing at the new couple some men were jealous of Naruto since he has a beautiful companion with him while the women were jealous of Haku her beautiful well endow frame along with dating Naruto.

The rest of the night was perfect Naruto took Haku to the water leaf where he had a favor with the manager since he save his kid he told Naruto he could eat here anytime he would want to so today he made use of it after ordering their food they both sat at the restaurant's balcony near a large lake with a nice waterfall.

Both of them talk about what happen after the wave mission Haku had told Naruto that the civil war ended and the found out the Yugura the container of the three tails was being control after which they transfer the three tails inside a sealing scroll and hid it to make sure no one would use the power of a tail beast.

This brought a smile on Naruto's face also with Kurumi who was currently watching her mate she had approve of Haku and Naruto was planning on telling Haku about Kurumi since he didn't want any to lie or feel like he's cheating on her.

After the dinner Naruto ask Haku to close her eyes telling her not to peek as he made his way to his secret place when they arrive their "okay Haku-chan you can open your eyes now" he said softly upon opening them she was an amazing view of fresh grass flowing with red, blue, and yellow flowers in the middle was a beautiful crystal blue lake it was beautiful how the sunset light shimmer over the water surface in the middle was a big Sakura tree.

"It beautiful Naruto-kun" she said in awe "yes it is I found this place when I was around ten when a mob chase after me I hid here till they were gone ever since then I come here to feel safe or to think" he said.

"Haku-chan the reason I brought you here is I wt to tell you something very important here take my hand" Naruto said extending his hand towards Haku after grabbing his hand they were transported inside his inner world "Haku-chan welcome to my inner world and where the Kyuubi no Kitsune is seal" after his said that Haku saw a very beautiful women with long flowing crimson hair wearing a bright red kimono with a flower design and a well hour glass figure frame in her mid she saw a goddess she also noted the nine flowing tails on her back

**"Hello Haku I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune but you can call me Kurumi and also Naruto-kun first mate allow me to explain"** she said in a very calming voice she explain Naruto's training years with his Sensei and how they both meet then Naruto explain how Kurumi would heal her when he as injured along with helping him to train **"to sum it up since I gave him my mate mark it is like being married but since Naruto-kun is under the CRA or Clan Restoration Act I can share so long as you truly love him for him so Haku will you accept being Naruto-kun's mate or not it up to you"** Kurumi finish.

"I fine with I know Naruto-kun is a very loving person despite his past I know he will love us equally" Haku said then Naruto kiss her passionately after they separate Naruto look at her hey then said "thank you Haku-chan I promise I will love you both equally and that a promise of a life time" he said.

After Naruto escorted Haku back to her hotel he went back to his compound he then stop "you can come out now Toad Senin or should I call you Jiraiya or maybe _Godfather_" he spat the last part with bone chilling venom gone was the Naruto from his date with Haku he was replace with the cold, calculative and merciless Naruto that defeated Orochimaru.

Jiraiya step out of the shadow a he was scared why you ask he saw Naruto dark blue cold slit eyes that radiant his KI trough it like looking at death himself or the promise of a very painful punishment then death but the toad sage took a deep breath and got to his knee even if they were in public.

There were Jonin present there that knew the Naruto and among them were Kakashi, Asuma, Gai they were heading to their eating spot they weren't the only one Kurenai, Hana, Anko, and Yugao who just got of her shift each of them were heading to they too were going to their eating place until they saw Naruto then they saw Jiraiya kneeling down on him "hey Kakashi what gives why is Jiraiya kneeling down to Naruto" Asuma ask.

"Well its simple yet very complicated you see Jiraiya is Naruto's Godparent" Kakashi said, he knew why Jiraiya was doing this "and I believe his going to ask Naruto to forgive him for not being their" he finish.

"Well good luck with that just look at his eyes is there any signs of forgiveness" Anko said then they saw his slit eyes they froze thous eyes reminded them of the Kyuubi the day the Kyuubi invaded Konoha all thous years ago "I know Naruto's pain of being alone and to find that there was someone who could have took care of you well I will be piss as he is right now" Anko finish.

Back with the two Naruto narrow his eyes to the men before him ignoring the other who were present he was concentrating only at the men who could have watch over him, who could have protected him, who could have been their when he ask for someone to be there for him all thous cold night he slept or rather cry himself to sleep.

"What do you want Toad sage" he said with venom that tense the people who were present since some knew him or rather his mask that he finally remove reveling the true Naruto before "and don't think I will forgive you if that what you're asking" he said knowing what his plan was.

"Naruto I know I can't ask for you to forgive me I know I don't have any right two I know I should have took care of you when you were a kid but just looking at you when you were young just reminded me of your father I just couldn't…" he was stop by a enormous KI intent that Naruto radiate.

"OH I so sorry you have to be sad about losing your student but you know what sadness is sadness is eating out of garbage trying to find a bite to eat while avoiding people that wanted to kill you or hurt you, sadness is crying yourself to sleep while wondering why this people hate you along with wondering if your parents ever love you or just abandon you since this place view you as a demon or trash sadness is something that you won't be able to celebrate your own birthday with the fear of being hunted down **SO DO NOT TELL ME WHAT ABOUT YOUR SADNESS FOR IT MINE IS MUCH GREATER THAT YOUR KNOWING THAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING ON FURTHER INFURIATE ME AT YOUR MERE PRESENTS YOU ARE CORRECT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN BE NEAR ME TOAD SAGE SO JUST GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T LET ME SEE YOUR FACE EVER FOR I WILL NEVER ACKNOLEGDE YOU EVER"** Naruto finish demonically at the last parts then he turn away then left not even looking at the shattered men behind him.

Naruto arrive at training ground 7 destroying the place to vent his anger **"Naruto-kun please stop this I don't want to see you sad please"** Kurumi pleaded Naruto heard this then stop 'I'm sorry Kurumi-chan I just lost it you know' he said then went back to the compound it was late already Naruto went back to his bed then rest.

In Kiri a long redheaded hair woman with cream white skin large D-cup breast an hour glass figure wearing her nigh gown while reading a letter she receive from her friend when she finish tears started to flow knowing her son was alive "my son is alive thous bastards lied to me I need to go see him I can only hope he can forgive me" she said as she rested while dreaming the moment that she and her son would be together again.

**-End**


	5. Chapter 5-A new power and meeting part 1

Chapter 5-A new power and meeting part 1

Speech-"HI"

Human thinking-'Hi'_  
_

Demon/Summons talking-**"Hi"**

Demon and summon thinking-**_hi_**

Jutsu-Rasengan

Flashback and Lemon-[]

Disclaimer-I don't own anything aside from my idea of the storyline

[Lemon warning]

Naruto woke up inside his inner world with Kurumi on his chest sleeping he smiled at her then he gave her a passionate kiss that woke her up as Kurumi registered that Naruto is kissing her she return it heatedly.

Naruto then flip Kurumi over he was now on top of her as he started kissing her neck slowly teasingly down to her large firm breast this cause Kurumi to moan in pleasure from her lover Naruto then proceeded on sucking on her left breast while his left hand was kneading her left breast giving it a pinch.

**"Yes more Naru-kun pleasure your vixen"** she moan out as Naruto trial his right hand to her wet spot inserting his two finger in her wet walls Naruto's finger went for a circular motion inside her pussy creating wave and pinching her clit **"yes finger fuck me Naru-kun oh fuck yes Naru-kun"** Kurumi moan out as she was clearly feeling please with her mate.

"Does Kurumi want this but tell me my sexy lustful vixen who does this pussy belong too" Naruto said as he inserted three fingers inside Kurumi's pussy causing her to moan in delight "and this wonderful firm breast of yours" Naruto continue as he pinch her dark purple nipple while bit the other one which cause her to moan out laud at the simultaneous stimulation that her body was feeling.

**"YOURS NARUTO-KUN NO OTHER MALE CAN HAVE ME ONLY YOU PLEASE FUCK ME YOUR SEXY VIXEN!" **she shouted out in ecstasy as she felt her hard orgasm hit her it helps when Naruto lace his fingers with some chakra to further pleasure his vixen.

"Good with this you are truly mine" he said as he inserted his 9-inch chakra lace cock insider her wet pussy giving her no time to recover from her orgasm hitting her cervix making her silently scream as she felt a rush orgasm hit her **"fuck Naru-koi fuck me harder Naru-koi faster ah yes"** she moan out from her lust daze as Naruto was moving in and out of her pussy at fast phase "fuck Kurumi-chan your pussy is tight" Naruto said.

This went on for 5-minutes then Naruto pull out Kurumi was about to protest until he put her on all fours Kurumi realize that Naruto was going to fuck her doggy style Naruto inserted his dick almost piercing her cervix as he was deep inside her **"ah you're so deep Naru-koi yes fuck me harder make me completely yours" **She moan as she felt another wave of her orgasm but Naruto didn't let up it went on for another 5-minutes.

Then Naruto lifted her up as he was now fucking her while standing up holding her by her butt while Kurumi wrap her tails around him as he continue to fuck her it went for another 5-minutes till Naruto felt his own orgasm "Kurumi-hime I'm about to cum" he said trying to hold on **"me too Naru-kun let come together" **another 5-minute and they came together as Naruto felt her hot nectar while Kurumi felt his hot seeds inside her pussy prolonging her orgasm.

"Well Kurumi-hime don't think it's over" Naruto said as he began to move again.

[Lemon end]

After the lovemaking session Naruto woke up leaving a satisfied Kurumi inside his inner-world he look at the time it was around eight he went down and prep breakfast not soon after he was greeted by Kimmaro "good morning Naruto-sama lady Haku has arrive she is currently waiting inside the kitchen" he said.

"Ah yes thank you Kimmaro and good morning as well now please go wake up Tayuya since I will need the both of you" Naruto ordered to which Kimmaro agreed then left in the kitchen Naruto saw Haku wearing a pink apron along with her civilian cloth Naruto went behind her surprising the girl as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Well good morning Haku-chan you look very lovely" he said as trail his kiss to her neck making Haku moan softly "good morning to you two Naru-kun careful I'm making breakfast I'll be done in a minute" she said after a minute Haku finish cooking some bacon, eggs, and some pancake.

Naruto took the first bite "where did you learn how to cook Haku-chan this taste great" he said as he continue to eat "why thank you Naruto-kun I learn during my travels with dad you know when we use to be on the run" she said.

A few minute later Tayuya along with Kimmaro arrive "well good morning to you Tayuya come you two let eat" he said the both sat down and ate the food Haku prepare "well I'll be damn this taste great so who made it" Tayuya ask.

"Why that would be Haku-chan isn't she a great cook" Naruto complimented which cause Haku to blush "hmm I must agree lady Haku's cooking is great I haven't had a good meal like this in a long time" Kimmaro continue to which further made Haku blush from the compliments.

Tayuya saw the embarrass Haku she chuckle a bit as they continue to eat their food till Naruto got their attention "alight both of you will go with me as my escort" Naruto said "so Blondie where exactly are we going" Tayuya ask.

"Well to simple I will be heading to Kyuubi's den I want both of you to maintain the place while I'm gone make sure no one enters the house and if you need to leave activate the seals I had made it will respond to your blood got it" Naruto said in very serious tone to which they nodded.

"So Naruto-kun any reason your heading to Kyuubi's den" Haku ask to which Naruto lightly chuckle "sorry Haku-chan but that is a surprise so how long until you go back not that I want you to leave just wanted to ask" Naruto said.

Haku pouted which Naruto found to be cute "well around later that why I wanted to see you" she said then Naruto took out a 3-bladed kunai and handed it to Haku "in case you need me just drop to ground and I'll be there in an instant it the kunai for the Hirashin no jutsu that way I can visit you anytime" he said.

This made Haku smile since she'll be able to see her boyfriend anytime she would want too Haku to thank Naruto gave him a passionate kiss after a minute they separated for some air "that was me thanking you since I can call you whenever I'm in trouble or in need of your company" she said with a smile.

"Alight you two enough of that please I'll puke" Tayuya said while chuckling a bit though she feel a small tug inside when Naruto and Haku were kissing though she won't admit it Kimmaro had caught on 'does Tayuya have a crush on Naruto-sama hmm' he thought.

After they finish eating and cleaning up Naruto went to prepare until they heard a knock on the door Naruto being cautions motion both to be ready Tayuya brought out her flute, Haku brought out her senbo needles she kept hidden and Kimmaro made some bone claws {A.N yes from wolverine origin so what it fits him also I do not own wolverine}

Naruto made his way to the door now he wasn't paranoid but he it can't hurt to be careful upon opening the door he was a purple hair cay anbu "stand down it just Naeko what is it" he said.

"The Hokage has requested your presence at the council room" she said to which Naruto sigh "oh well I was going to see him anyways alright Kimmaro, Tayuya I'll leave thing in both of your care and Haku stay safe" he said then kiss her then shunshin inside the council room.

"Hello what is that you need of me" Naruto ask casually he also saw the other team minus his own as well this is when Sarutobi spoke up "first of all Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburamen, Neji Hyuga the three of you are promoted to Chunin and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze for your action in giving us time to prepare for the invasion along with defeating Orochimaru you are to be promoted to Jonin" he finish shocking the other while Naruto had a bored look.

"Also Naruto since you are the last of both clan you fall under the C.R.A do you understand what this means" Sarutobi said to which the civilian side was planning on getting their daughter to befriend him "I know I have to take in wives but I will make this clear I will not accept any advances the woman I will marry will be a person who loves me for me nothing more nothing less" Naruto said.

"Agreed now Naruto you will also take up your place as clan head as of this moment" Sarutobi said to which Naruto sigh again "fine but I will be paying for a solo C-rank mission outside of Konoha and I won't be accepting any other mission" Naruto said to the shock of the people.

"Naruto actually there is a certain mission I have for you" Sarutobi wasn't able to finish when Naruto interrupted him "does it have to do with the toad standing near the wall" he said pointing at the wall in the corner this is when Jiraiya came out he wasn't able to look at Naruto after last night's events.

"Yes you see you along with Jiraiya will retrieve my other student Tsunade" Sarutobi said hoping he would accept but to no avail as they felt the whole room's temperature they gaze at Naruto's eyes they saw send chills down their spine other they were reminded of the Kyuubi his eyes were blood slit his farcical feature became more feral.

Naruto gaze at the age old Kage he was frozen by his gaze his eyes reminded him of the Kyuubi he also felt a large killing intent radiating of him then Naruto spoke with a bone chilling calmness that was back up by an amount of killing intent "Hokage-sama I would like to decline for I have something far more important to do why not send in team 8 they would be perfect for this since they are a tracking team now I will leave this payment here for my C-rank Solo mission it just a simple retrieval mission nothing more now do I gave you yes on this?" Naruto said.

Sarutobi who was actually sweating bullets as he look at Naruto's gaze he truly felt fear it was like looking at the Kyuubi he had no other choice since he knew his stubbornness along with his gaze he approve the mission "thank you Hokage-sama I'll take my leave now since I want to finish this as soon as possible" he said then lightning shunshin.

Sigh in relive as the temperature went back to normal though the civilian council were knock out from the intense feeling they felt "Hokage-sama what in Kami's name was that his eyes they just froze everyone here in fear and the power it held do you think it's some kind of Dojutsu" Hiashi ask.

"No I believe not that more like the Kyuubi's side it would seems Naruto was able to control a tailless state to intimidate his opponent to froze them in fear" Sarutobi deduce to which the other nodded in understanding though Tsume was thinking of something ells 'Kami the aura he radiated it was so alluring, so powerful, and I haven't yet repay my dept to him' she thought to herself.

[Flash back 1-years]

It was night time Tsume was walking back how after a grueling council meeting it was mostly about the civilians council going about Naruto 'stupid civilian can't even tell a kunai from a sealing scroll' she thought then she was hit by two senbo needles and felt limp 'damnit why can't I move shit' she swore.

A brown haired men walk out of the shadow then look at her "Hehe looks like it work oh don't bother on moving I lace it with a paralyzing poison you won't be able to move but you still feel and if you're wondering why I'm doing this well its revenge for my dead brother I'll enjoy myself with you first then I'll kill you" said the men.

He pick her up and went into a nearby training area he then proceeded in removing her cloths reveling her firm D-cup breast "hehe I am so going to enjoy this" he said then position his dick near her pussy 'no please anyone please help me' she silently pray just then when the men was about to pierce her the man was suddenly kick.

"I don't know who you are but you are so dead raping a defenseless woman I'll kill you for that" the unknown person said she look to see who it was that none other than Naruto Uzumaki "take this Tai-kage bunshin no jutsu (multi shadow clone jutsu)" suddenly a thousand of Naruto appear and proceeded in giving the men a hell of a beating till the Hokage arrive along with two anbu.

After the incident Sarutobi told Tsume that of what happen the men who was about to rape her died last night then left her for some privacy she noted that Sarutobi didn't mention Naruto since he told him not to avoid the civilian council's bullshit.

[Flash back ends]

Another time was during the invasion while she was fighting some of the enemy forces one somehow got close enough to kill her when one of Naruto's clone save her from almost being killed she already knew he was strong but held back evidence by the first encounter also she did develop a small crush to him though she would never admit it but after seeing his more feral side well she became more attracted to him she made a mental not to find a way to get close to him.

Jiraiya knew there was no chance now since Naruto refuse to accept the mission he sigh sadly "well team 8 will be accompany Jiraiya for a search and retrieval mission dismiss and Anbu wake up the civilian council" Sarutobi finish.

Naruto who was wearing a black sleeveless vest, black pants and dark blue boots had left Konoha for Kyuubi's den since it held her left over chakra so he can fuse it with his own thus allowing him to have Youki same as hers and slowly reform it this will also allow Kurumi to regenerate her yin side that Minato seal.

His Sensei made him a special seal that would help him fuse his chakra with Kurumi's own currently Naruto was walking in a small village then he saw people looking over a house "hey what going on here" he ask.

"Well apparently Amaru's disease is getting worst" the men said to which Naruto frown since he saw none of them were just watching "then why none of you are helping her" he said.

"Are you insane we could be get whatever she has" another person said this got Naruto mad he then went in ignoring the villager's shouts he went in to see a young girl she had blue eyes with black pupil eyes along with a mole under her under her left eye, reddish-hair, tan skin, C-D cup breast he saw she was breathing heavily he saw a large tumor on her shoulder.

He knew that if this wasn't treated it will kill her he then made a decision gathering the yang chakra he stored up with Kurumi he place his hand near the tumor "don't worry this will help you Yang Release-Sukui (salvation)" suddenly the tumor vanish Amaru open her eyes and blush as she saw Naruto smile at her warmly "well looks like your fine now good going you held on strong sleep now so you can regain your strength" he said she nodded and went back to sleep.

The next morning Amaru was looking around to fine the men who save her she found he was cooking "well good morning sleep well I hope breakfast is done oh my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze just call me Naruto alight" he finish then place some eggs, hot dog, and orange juice Amaru sat down then ate "wow this taste good Naruto" she said as she continue to eat.

They sat together and talk Amaru told Naruto that she was an orphan since her parents were killed because of some bandits also due to her illness the villagers treated her as an outcast to which Naruto can relate to.

Naruto also told her that he was also an orphan like her and was also treated as an outcast until some circumstances that change after finish cleaning up he was preparing to leave "well Amaru I guess it's time for me to go" he said as he was about to leave till Amaru stop him "please can you take me with you I don't really have anyone here" she ask/pleaded.

Naruto turn around and saw that she really wanted to go with him he also noted she has chakra it was easy enough to over shadow Sakura's own "alight Amaru you can but you have to listen to every word I say when I tell you to hide you hid and if I tell you to run you run okay" Naruto said.

Amaru agreed and went on packing her things to go with Naruto she was now wearing a light brown sleeveless vest overlapping her light blue long sleeves shirt, short dark blue shorts and sandals "I'm ready to leave Naruto" she said.

Like Naruto Amaru adopted Naruto's calm nature as they left the village during the three day travel Naruto had though Amaru how to utilize her chakra, then he thought her simple technique to get a grasp of ninja technique the one that he learn from the academy aside from genjutsu since thanks to his massive chakra he couldn't use genjutsu, aside from that he also thought her some chakra exercises such as three walking all in all she was progressing well.

Both traveler were nearing another town to restock on supplies when Naruto smell blood "Amaru stay close to me I can smell blood along with a female scent" he told his companion Naruto follow the scent it lead them both to find a short black hair woman being held down as a hostage along with a pig and busty blond woman who's face is covered in blood but upon closer inspection Naruto saw no cut from said woman but she was frozen 'she's afraid of blood wait is that Tsunade damn I have no choice got to save her' he though he made two shadow clone to guard Amaru then he look at his companion "Amaru stay here with my clone I'll ends this quickly understand" Amaru nodded.

Naruto wasted no time he summon his sword concentrating on their chakra signature making sure to distinguish friend from foe he suddenly vanish in a crimson light slicing the heads of the enemy.

Tsunade and Shizune were not having a good day they were ambush by ten bandits normally they could handle it but one of them somehow heard about her fear of blood which cause her to froze in fear she feared the worst as she heard them say they would have their fun with them meaning they were going to rape them that until she saw their heads falling to the ground.

They to the whisker marks holding a crimson broad sword with a rapier style hilt blond men who save them "are you two alight here common on let get out of here" he said then made shadow clone to help carry them both near a tree line.

Naruto use his water element to clean the blood that was on her fellow blond face this is when her companion step forward "I thank you for saving us both my name is Shizune the woman on your chest is Tsunade Senju and our pet pig Tonton" she said.

"No need for thanks I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and my companion here his Amaru I wipe away all the blood but I believe she is asleep it must have been because of the blood" he said as Tsunade was snuggling into his chest "so Shizune I know this maybe personal but can you tell me why this happen to her I mean she is a renown medic surly there must have something that cause this" he ask.

To say Shizune was shock is like saying her master was an excellent gambler then men who save them was none other than the one that killed Orochimaru they had heard he was killed by him "so you're the one who killed Orochimaru Tsunade-sama's former teammate" she ask to which Naruto nodded Shizune sigh and began to tell Naruto of her sensei's past.

Naruto was saddened by this to lose your love ones was a big blow to ones heart "I see well I can understand her since I lost someone who I view as a father who train me to be strong but sometimes we need to move not necessary forget them but live their lives for them on the one that they would been able to live such as their dreams I can only hope she can move on a beautiful woman like her shouldn't be sad I'm sure Dan and her brother wouldn't want her to be but who am I to pry but then again from what I've read she would pull she strong from what I've read but also by looking at her" he chuckle at the last part this got Shizune to smile from Naruto's words.

But unbeknown to Naruto she was awake and she heard every word at first she wanted to stop Shizune but couldn't as she felt him stiff from when he heard of what happen to her former lover and brother then she heard his words she knew he was right both of them wouldn't want her to waste away like this she also felt warm inside at Naruto's word it seem to pull her out of her misery 'thank you Naruto-kun wait kun when did I started to call him that we just meet but then again he is quite handsome he also did save us…' she wasn't able to finish her though as she felt him about to move her off his chest Tsunade who didn't want to lose the warm feeling of his chest and his calm heart beat Tsunade clench on his shirt this made him stop to which she inwardly sigh.

Naruto was about to let her go so he can gather some fire woods but he felt her clench on his shirt he inwardly sigh he knew he wouldn't be able to remove her from his chest well he didn't mind it I mean what male could having one of the most powerful and beautiful kunochi sleeping on your chest it was a rare occasion also he did find her very attractive he shook his head a bit then he summon a shadow clone to gather some wood since it would be awhile before she wakes up.

Naruto look down on the sleeping blond she read a lot about her along with the other Sanin heck he did have a crush on her when he first saw her picture when she was a kid thanks to Sarutobi he found her cute he further found her beautiful when he saw her in her teens he then saw his clone finish in gathering some of the fire woods.

Naruto told the clone to prep for dinner since he has some supplies with him to cook "well it seems Tsunade-sama is very comfortable on your chest Naruto" Shizune tease which cause Naruto to blush a bit which Amaru chuckle a bit though she did feel a little jealous of the blond but understood since both of them went through a serious situation.

"Oh is Naruto blushing does he find Tsunade-sama attractive" Shizune further tease the whisker-blond teen much to his dismay "well so do you find her attractive hmm Naruto" she ask.

Naruto sigh "well ya I find her beautiful actually when Sarutobi-sama shown me a picture of her when she was a kid I thought she was cute heck I even develop a crush hehe" he said to the joy Tsunade who was inwardly blushing and screaming but was concern if he knew her age that until he spoke again.

"I know she hides her true age under a henge but I think she is just using this till she gathers enough chakra to revitalize her cells and organs that would in fact reverse her age back to her prime or something since she is a renown medical nin she could easily along with her being the best at controlling her chakra she could easily just distribute the amount of chakra trough out her body" Naruto finish much to the awe of the two.

If Tsunade wasn't pretending to be asleep she would have kiss him right then and their 'this kid is a genius I never thought about doing that hmm I have to get Shizune to help me with this but now I think it's time to wake up' she finish her though as she fake in waking up.

"Well good afternoon Tsunade I can explain this after I save both of you from thous bandits I wipe away all the blood from your face but you pass out I guess it would have been from the stress the name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze just call me Naruto" he said.

Tsunade fake surprise to keep up with the charade then she got of his chest and stood up stretching a little making sure he got a quick look at her assets "well thank you for helping us but what exactly are you doing here?" she ask.

Naruto sigh "well I'm on a solo mission it a retrieval mission but the one you're thinking of no it personal kind but during this I found Amaru here and help her with her illness" he then told both of them of her illness he told them how he use the Yang chakra from the Kyuubi much to their surprise but told them he had it under control but when ask how he was able to control the Kyuubi's chakra he just told them it was very personal seeing he was serious they didn't press on.

Naruto sigh again "actually I was given a mission to find you by the Hokage to bring you back to Konoha but I decline since I really need to finish with this one though I was requested by your other teammate the toad sage" he said the last part with venom that didn't go un-notice by Tsunade.

"What did he do this time" she ask this is when they felt chills down their spine "it not what he did do it's what he didn't do you see that men was suppose to be my godfather but in all the years he didn't do anything just left me at the streets until Sarutobi-sama found me and gave me an apartment but still I had suffer beating hell I was even hunted during my birthday thank to thous fucking civilian council along with some Chunin to Jonin luckily that to Kyuubi she kept on healing me yes she is a girl" he finish.

Tsunade was filled with ungodly anger for her teammate for neglecting Naruto along with Konoha that seem to be dwindling away 'are this people so blind to not know the different between a fucking seal kunai and a sealing scroll Kushina I'm so sorry for your son for what he went trough but this time things will be different' she though while promising to change Konoha for the better.

Shizune along with Amaru felt sad and anger they felt sad for what Naruto went through anger for what thous people did to him no one should go through that.

"Well its best we head to town since I've only got one tent and I need to finish this mission as well so or later your teammate along with the team 8 since they are on a mission to find you but will you go back?" he ask the last part "I'll talk to with Shizune about this in private just give us a minute" she said and drag her apprentice with her.

Once they were far away Shizune decided to tease "so Tsunade-sama I though you would get off his chest since I know you were awake" she said much to the shock of said women "wait you knew I was awake" she said.

"Nope you just confirm it and I'm sorry I told him tough I think we could trust him since he did save us" Shizune said with a smirk on her face "so are we going with him back to Konoha or not" she ask.

Tsunade if it was before she wouldn't but it not until she heard Naruto's words along with what he experience which she was still piss about and she also knew that her old-sensei would choose her to be Hokage normally she wouldn't accept it but she knew it was one way of helping Naruto aside from him becoming Hokage himself she sigh as she made up her mind

With Naruto he hope she would accept since he knew the old men would make her Hokage since he was getting old so he assume he pick her for his replacement and he did want to know her a little more **'oh is my Naru-kun having though on a certain bust blond women hmm I approve I believe she won't back stab you but ask her out first see where it goes'** Kurumi said to the shock of Naruto 'well I would be lying if I say I wasn't interested in her but let just see where this goes first' he told his vixen.

A minute later the two woman came back "so what is your decision will you go back to Konoha or not?" Naruto ask the two women "well after a long talk we decided to go back to Konoha we'll go back after your done with your mission" Tsunade said.

Naruto smile "well that good alight let's head to that nearby town and also I hear they have a good casino their hehe" he said while walking towards the town the last part got Tsunade interested so she went closer to him "oh so you gamble as well Naruto?" she ask.

Naruto smirk as he brought out three gold plate cards "this here are three of the casino's I've clear out in Konoha hehe people say I have the devils luck" he inform her truth be told he did clean out three of the top casino in Konoha under a henge he had transfer all his winning in his account that the Hokage gave him but he transfer and stored it somewhere safe for now he is using his inheritance.

When Tsunade was stun she knew thous three casino were the top in Konoha and he manage to clean them out she suddenly got an idea then she lean in closer to him and grab his right hand then whisper "say Naruto-kun will you help me with a little problem I have" she ask also adding the puppy-eye no jutsu which no men can deny

Naruto upon seeing this knew he had lost that he felt her rather large bust near his right arm "sure Tsunade-chan anything you want" he said though he didn't know he just agree in helping her with her dept "why thank you Naruto-kun when we arrive come with me to a nearby casino" she said.

Shizune knew her master ask Naruto to help her with gambling though she did see three of thous gold plate cards she saw each of thous cards were three of the top casino in Konoha normally she would stop her from gambling given her bad luck but she did hear Naruto saying he had the devils luck she knew this could counter her masters bad luck.

Amaru felt a little anger for the blond woman's closeness to her master though she knew this was one of the legendary three Sanin and great medic to which Naruto told her she would fit in with being a combat-medic since she had good chakra control she made a mental note to ask her to teach her to be a medic nin.

They had arrive in a large town called Tanzaku town after checking in a hotel almost immediately Tsunade drag Naruto to a casino called the golden tower it was consider to be the top casino and today they had a tournament the prize was 200-million half was her dept Naruto and Tsunade both join in as a couple since Naruto look like he was a 21-year old people didn't suspect anything.

It was a poker tournament it was long grueling match well in Tsunade's case but with Naruto he was ere calm to which got the other competitors scared since not once did they see him flinch at first they though he was bluffing that until two individual decided to go all out with Naruto joining still had his calm expression needless to say they lost with Naruto wining with a three pair of seven.

After a long match Naruto was the last one along with his opponent Tsunade was sweating bullets since she was still nervous Naruto seeing this and feeling since she had a vice grip on his left hand told her in a soft manner "don't worry Tsunade-chan I'll win this" he said to her which seems to calm her down "alight lets go all-in" he said to which his opponent accepted.

The five cards shown a king, queen, nine, jack, and a ten all spades except the last on which the guy had a straight flush much to the fear of Tsunade but Naruto smirk as he shown his card "sorry but royal straight flush" he said.

Naruto shown his card which consist of a ten and an ace both spades reveling a royal straight flush they had won much to Tsunade's joy he hug Naruto almost suffocating him with her large bust much to the envy of every guy in the room "we won Naruto-kun we really won" she said happily still crushing Naruto with her large bust.

Naruto struggle a bit but was able to get out from dying happily from being suffocated from Tsunade's large bust "yes as I promise you we would now let's get our prize money and split it shall we" he said then they went off to get their money after that they went to a restaurant called the high grill "so Tsunade what are you going to do with your half of the money" Naruto ask.

Tsunade rub the back of her head a little embarrass hoping Naruto wouldn't be made from technically using him to pay off her dept "well hehe you see I'm going to use my half to pay off my depts. Sorry for using you Naruto-kun" she said.

Naruto chuckle "don't worry about it you could have just said that in the first place I would have help you none the less I mean I am a gentlemen who would help a beautiful woman such as yourself" he said this got Tsunade to blush as he called her beautiful "thank you Naruto-kun so Naruto-kun tell me about yourself how things going for you" she ask.

"Well now things are going fine back at Konoha the people change their view but only because of me being the fourths son but the hepatic part is me trying to get away from fan girls since I fall under the clan restoration act I have to take multiple wives but I stated I wanted someone to love me for me and not for what my name sake is" he said.

Tsunade smile at this he wasn't most guys who would jump on the opportunity to take on wives "well I have to apologies since my great grand-uncle put up the law" she said Naruto chuckle again "no need to say sorry but ya I do fall under the act but it doesn't mean I would force a girl to like me I would take her out for a date to get to know her more and if when we are a couple I would let her approve of the girl that I'm interested in" he said.

"Well that good cause if you were a pervert let just say you wouldn't like it" she said while clenching her fist also smiling evilly Naruto chuckle nervously after a minute their food had arrive they both enjoy each other's company while telling stories Naruto would tell her of his prank which got Tsunade to laugh, Tsunade would tell him about her experiences especially the par where she would beat the living hell out of her teammate from peeping on her which Naruto chuckle at what happen to the pervert.

After a long night Naruto and Tsunade went back to the hotel nearing their rooms they were just next door to each other "well I enjoy today thanks again Naruto-kun for the great night" she said then she hug her much to the surprise of Naruto.

Naruto smile then hug her back "well thank you for being with me I too enjoy the night as well Tsunade-chan" he said then Naruto look at her beautiful brown eyes and Tsunade look at his oceanic light blue eyes then they went in a little closer till their lips touch it was soft at first but then it got more passionate as Naruto deepen the kiss which Tsunade return after what it seems to be an eternity they separated from lack of air.

They both look at each other blushing face Naruto talk first "well I umm ah fuck it Tsunade I tell you the truth I do have like a long crush on you when I was a kid and now well I wanted to ask if you would like to make this proper um what I'm asking is will you go out with me" he ask/pleaded.

Tsunade smile since she knew that he has a crush on her but what really got her that he wanted to make it proper and not just jump on it "alight Naruto after the mission I expect you to take me somewhere nice alight" she said.

Naruto smile at this "thank you and I will after this I'll take you somewhere nice I promise and I never go back on my word" he said "good I expect you not too" she said then both gave their goodnight and went to sleep with a smile on their face.

Unknown to them two red cloud cloak individuals were closing in on them one was blue skin shark like man caring a sword that was covered in bandage and a men who had short black hair, red-eyes with three black tomoe that signified the Sharingan was heading towards them "so Itachi do you think that kid is at that town" said the blue skin men to his partner.

"If the information we were given is accurate Kisame then he would" Itachi said in an impassive tone but inside 'I hope you are okay Naruto-kun just like before and now I will protect you like I always did'

[Flashback]

Inside a dark cave several individual were gather through a projection "so leader-sama why the sudden meet" said one of the individual with his left eye covered with his hair

"I've gather all of you today for Zetsu has vital information for us" said a men with purple circular eyes this is when another projection of a venues-fly trap men "it would seems that Orochimaru was killed by the Kyuubi-Jinjuriki" said the plant men.

This got the other attention "well it ashamed I wasn't the one that killed him hehe but to be able to kill someone like Orochimaru he must be strong" Kisame said while grinning like a madmen.

"Yes I have recorded the battle allow me to show all of you" after that Zetsu shown them the video of the Chunin exam particularly on Naruto's fight it shown them how Naruto defeated Orochimaru with his Rasenshuriken along with utilizing the power of seals "he was able to utilize seals as a form of combat like all Uzumaki's before him that ultimately lead to his death" Zetsu finish.

"Well I got to give the kid some credit he knows how to put up a show especially that last technique of his" the same men said "yes Deidara it would seems so tell me Zetsu what did that technique accomplish and what did the seal do to Orochimaru" said another individual with a deep voice who was besides his partner Deidara.

"From what I gather that technique cut the persons from the inside out such as the chakra points, and the body's organs completely shredding it so even if you survive with your organs intact you won't be able to use chakra since it cut all of the 361 points and with the way he use the seals on him to it restrict his movement up to a point but enough for him to land a vital hit along with using your chakra to maintain it" Zetsu finish his explanation.

The men with circular then spoke "it would seem he has gotten more powerful we can't have that Kisame, Itachi go and retrieve the Kyuubi but be wary of him understood."

"Yes leader-sama" Itachi said before diapering with one though 'you have become strong Naruto-kun but what could have caused you to do this but nevertheless I would still protect you in the shadow.'

[Flashback ends]

Both had stop in a nearby hotel they acquire under a genjutsu to rest both orders separate room inside Itachi's room he had drop his own Genjutsu to revealing a beautiful woman with long flowing black hair reaching till her back, perfect hearth shape face, fair skin without any blemish, and firm D-cup breast she was also holding a necklace shape in the white side of the Yang.

Itachi was really a woman called Izami only her late parents, the Hokage, and her little fox Naruto knew that she was a woman clenching the necklace he gave her on the night of the massacre she did it to protect Konoha since they were planning a coup aside from her mother and the other was to make sure her clans men wouldn't harm Naruto again like they would.

Why well she was assign to his anbu guardian during thous time she would always save him from mobs or her own clans men in time they grew close together to the point she saw him as a sibling she had revel herself to him he commented on how beautiful she was which got her to blush a little from his compliment but all of it ended on the day before the massacre.

[Flashback]

An 11-year old Naruto was sitting on his favorite spot when he felt a presence he smile knowing who it was he look to see his Nee-chan but he noted something was wrong with her "Izami-nee what wrong did something happen" he ask as walk towards her "it's not what happen it's what going to happen Naruto-kun you see I'm going to do something that would have me separated from you and the people would view me as someone who is evil" she said sadly in a rare moment she was crying.

Naruto seeing this hug her to try and comfort the woman who always protected him "Izumi-nee whatever you're going to do is for the good since if it wasn't you wouldn't be doing it and besides even if everyone here see you as a monster I will never see you as such for you are the person who always protected me, who shown me kindness for me you are one of my most precious person I will never see you as evil or bad ever" he said.

Izami's heart lighten up at his words she hug him back in a loving matter "thank you Naruto-kun I too consider you as one of my precious people" she took a deep breath "you see my father along with my clan plan on a coup to over throw the Hokage and turn you into and emotional weapon I was assign to finish off my clan with the exception of two people" she said.

Then Naruto brought out a small necklace a Yin and Yang shape he separate the twp and gave the Yang side to Izami "this is for you I was planning on giving this for you for your birthday this way we can be together even if we are far away from each other" he finish.

Izami took the necklace then place it around her "thank you Naruto-kun but I most go now take care alight remember all that I thought you" she said before she left she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead then vanish.

[Flashback ends]

Naruto who was looking at the Yin side of the necklace he had with him remember the day he gave the other half to Izami he hope that she was doing fine aside Ichiraku family he consider her one of his precious people who was not part of Konoha he smiled sadly 'I hope you are doing okay Karasu-hime' his final thought before he fell asleep.

Back with Izami she finish cleaning herself up then put on a night gown while glancing on the necklaces Naruto gave her then gave it a small kiss 'I hope you're doing fine Naru-kun' her final thought before falling to sleep.

**-End**

**Author-okay a cliff for today sorry got to keep up with a little anticipation for next time okay I pair Naruto with Tsunade cause I wanted two along with Haku so as it stands he has now Kurumi, Haku, Tsunade the other two you seen is Amaru cause I haven't read many pairing of this so I wanted two and Izami (fem Itachi)**

**I've already set who will be with Naruto you just have to find out who it is okay in my future story also I change Neji's to Nenji cause to how I pronounce his name sorry or the confusion **

**Lastly well I don't normally mind flamers but this one got me piss**

**Guest: "**amn you really dumb. Obito is the one that attack not Orochimaru fucking dumbass."-**dude I mention the Obito he is Orochimaru's accomplice if you read chapter 1 properly I mention him as a men with a spiral mask so don't call me dumb you just can't read properly if you know in the Cannon he wore a spiral mask so I depict him the same**

**Also this is my story I say where it goes so you either just started reading or just want attention but please don't its annoying along with other flamers hey if you don't like it then don't read it and keep your opinion to yourself if you're selves.**

**Well tune in next time bye**


End file.
